The Gothic Daughters
by Staredcraft
Summary: COMPLETED! Sequel to Gothic Wedding! The kids are born! But this is not the end, this is only the beginning! Read and find out! Please R
1. The Sickness

Chapter 1

It's morning in New York City. Inside a hotel, a familiar looking couple wakes up.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Pickles." Gaz smiled at her husband.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Pickles." Tommy smiled at his wife.  
  
The two kissed. "Well, looks like the end to a great, fantastic, honeymoon."  
  
"Yep...and boy are you a fun man Tommy." Gaz smiled a seductive smile.  
  
Tommy blushed. "Well...you are too." He chuckled.  
  
Gaz smiled. "Well, we better hurry up if we want to make our flight back home."  
  
"Yeah, it's been a great 3 weeks." Tommy commented as he got dressed.  
  
Gaz nodded as she started to get dressed. Suddenly she felt sickly. She covered her mouth and bolted to the bathroom where she threw up.  
  
"Wow...must have been that Mexican we had last night." Tommy wondered.  
  
Later, on the plane flight home  
  
Tommy is reading the new Tarry Knotter book while Gaz was playing a video game. Tommy looked at his wife and chuckled.  
  
Gaz looked at him. "What?"  
  
Tommy smiled. "Nothing, it's just...look at us. We're married but it still seems like nothings changed."  
  
Gaz nodded. "I know what you mean. But I do know one that that better NOT change."  
  
"What's that?" Tommy asked, although he knew what she meant.  
  
"This." Gaz smiled as she leaned over to him. Tommy started to lean over to her.  
  
Suddenly, Gaz felt sickly again. She covered her mouth and bolted to the back of the plane to throw up.  
  
Tommy sighed. "We better get her to the doctor when we get back."

Later

The two returned home and headed to their apartment. Tommy is planning to call the doctor as soon as they got in.

"We're almost there, Gaz. You think you could make it?" asked Tommy as they reached the apartment door.

"Darn right. Now open the door or I'd throw up on you!" snapped Gaz crazily.

"Yes madam." Tommy said as he gets his keys out and opened the door. Once they get into the door and Tommy flipped on the lights...

"SURPRISE!" yelled out everyone as they jumped out in front of Tommy and Gaz.

Tommy and Gaz were surprised but knew what this is.

"Welcome home, son." said Stu as he and Didi go up to the marrying couple.

"What is this?" Gaz asked, trying to keep from throwing up.

"Why this is a surprise welcome home party. I have it arranged to welcome you both home." said Prof. Membrane.

"Geez, thanks dad. You're really..." Gaz suddenly got sick again and makes a bee dive for the bathroom.

"What is that about?" Dil asked surprised.

"Gaz got sick during the plane ride back home so I'm going to call a doctor to see if there's anything wrong with her." Tommy explains.

"Oh really? Do you even know why she's sick?" Betty asked with a smirk.

"What are you getting at?"

"You'd see."

Tommy looks around. "Hey where's Kimi and Timmy?"

"Right here." Kimi came in with her boyfriend Timmy Turner and his parents.

"Hey guys. Did you two enjoy your honeymoon?" asked Timmy Turner.

"Oh, it's fine. Except Gaz is a bit sick. In fact, she's in the bathroom right now." Tommy comments.

"Oh, that's good. As for me and Timmy, we'd been keeping busy." Kimi said as she kissed Timmy on the cheek. Timmy blushes.

"Get a room you two!" joked Angelica.

"So what are you two doing really?" asked Tommy with a smirk.

"We don't know. And don't ask us because we don't pry into our son's live." Mrs. Turner said. She paused, and then spoke again. "Well, most of the time anyway."

"Oh that's good. I hate to see..." Tommy notices Kimi is a bit sick. "Kimi? Are you okay?"

"Oh my goodness. Gaz! If you aren't out of the bathroom, better make room!" yelled Kimi as she runs for the bathroom as well.

"She's sick too? Geez, Gaz got must be spreading!" exclaimed Timmy.

"Exactly how far did you two got?" asked Lil DeVille.

Timmy looks nervous.

"First base? Second? Third?" asked Phil. Timmy still remains silence. "Home base???"

"Bingo." Timmy said.

"Okay, too much to know." Prof. Membrane said as he goes back to eating...and stuff.

Tommy is concerned. Did Kimi catch what Gaz got? And if not, then what is it?

Not long later there's a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Membrane called. He answered it and, out the door, were Dib, Zim, and GIR...the latter two were in their disguises. "Ah! It's Dib and his little foreign friend. Oops...I forgot you're not that little anymore."  
  
"Quite." Zim smiled as they entered.  
  
GIR seemed to be on the alert for something. Suddenly he saw Gaz and his eyes practically bugged out. He ran over to Gaz. Gaz recognized the squeaking Noise of GIR. She turned around and picked up the little robot.  
  
"Hi GIR! Glad you could make it!" She said holding GIR in her arms.  
  
Stu and Didi are nearby and they notice. "Boy, looking at her with that Dog, you'd think she's having a kid in those arms." Stu joked.  
  
"Yes, isn't it cute?" Didi sighed.  
  
As the party is going on, Timmy and Tommy are in the kitchen.  
  
Timmy and Tommy are drinking sodas. "So...you and Kimi went all the way huh? Not wanting to wait for marriage or something?" Tommy asked.  
  
Timmy almost gagged on his soda; but he recovered and sighed. "Well...I guess that's one way of looking at it. We don't know exactly how we got that far. It started as a simple kiss and, well, things got out of hand."  
  
Tommy chuckled. Tommy "Trust me Timmy, when it comes to something like that, it's never out of hand if you know what I mean?"  
  
Timmy laughed and nodded.  
  
Back outside with the rest of the party, Kimi and Gaz seem to be laughing about something. "Man, and that was the reddest I've seen Timmy get yet!" Kim chuckled.  
  
"Yep." Gaz smiled. "I guess we both have men who are handfuls at night huh?"  
  
Kimi nodded and the two girls laughed. Suddenly they both felt sick again and bolted for the bathroom.

The next day...

Tommy woke up after a good night of partying. He sees that Gaz is nowhere in sight.

"Gaz? Where are you honey?" asked Tommy as he got out of bed. He hears throwing up noises from the bathroom. Upon entering, he is alarmed to see that Gaz has missed the toilet and vomited on the floor.

"Tommy, don't look at me." groaned Gaz.

"That's it. I am taking you to the doctor!" Tommy said making a bee dive for the phone.

At the doctor's office...

Tommy waits in the Waiting Room as the doctors performs some test on Gaz. He is worry.

"I've never seen anything like this before. What if she got a disease during the honeymoon? Oh man, I don't want to be a widower so soon." groaned Tommy.

Just then, the nurse came through a door.

"Mr. Pickles? The doctor and your wife will see you now." said the nurse.

Tommy gulps nervously as he goes in. He sees his wife on the table with the doctor nearby.

"Is she okay? If not, I'm willing to give some of my organs to save her!" Tommy said alarmed.

"Relax, Mr. Pickles. Your wife is doing fine." said the doctor with a smile.

"That's a relief." said Gaz as she got off of the table. "But what's wrong with me then?"

"Mrs. Pickles, I found out why you threw up all the time." The doctor then turns to Tommy. "Congratulations."

"D'oh!" Tommy jerked his head down in a very "Homer Simpson"-voice. "Wait, what?"

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Pickles, you two are...expecting." said the doctor.

Gaz gasped. Tommy responds in his own way. He fainted.

"Hmm. Normally it's the mother who fainted." observed the doctor.


	2. The Shock

Chapter 2  
  
Gaz sighed as a nurse rolled Tommy, still knocked out, out of the room in a wheel chair.  
  
Gaz sighed deeply. "Man...I always wanted to have kids..." She paused. "Ok, that's a lie. But, since I've met Tommy I've always thought of having a family...I just never thought this soon." The nurse handed her the back of Tommy wheel chair. "Thank you." She smiled. Then she pushed Tommy. Suddenly, as she came to a corner, she realized something. "Wait a minute...Kimi was experiencing the same sickness she be?"  
  
Suddenly someone else came around the corner, also with a wheelchair, and the two collided. Tommy, still unconscious, fell out and Gaz fell on her rear. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" A voice grumbled.  
  
Gaz gasped, she knew that voice. She looked up and saw..."Kimi?" She gasped. Then she looked and saw Timmy was on the ground with Tommy also unconscious.  
  
"Gaz?" Kimi gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I was...eh..." Gaz mumbled. Then she sighed. "I found out what's wrong with me and, judging by Timmy being unconscious I guess it's the same with you too huh?"  
  
Kimi sighed sadly and nodded. She looked at Gaz, a look of desperation on her face. "What am I going to do Gaz? I mean, you and Tommy are in no really problem, you're married but...but..." Tears started to fall from her face. She fell on Gaz's shoulder. "What am I going to tell my mom?" She cried.  
  
Gaz sighed sadly, she had no idea.

At the Java Lava...

"You did what?!" yelled Kira as Kimi told her and her family about her condition.

"Yes, mom. I am pregnant." said Kimi with a sad sigh. "And with Timmy's kid."

Chas is at a lost for words, Chuckie glares at Timmy who looks guilty, and Timmy's parents, who are there with him, are speechless as well. Everyone else and their families are there as well.

"I can't believe it. You are supposed to wait until you're married before you do something like this! Yet you went behind my back and got yourself a child too soon! I never did this when I was dating your former father, no!" Kira continued.

"But mom. I didn't mean for it to happen. It started out as a simple kiss..." Kimi begins.

"Anything could start as a simple kiss!" snapped Kira. "And how would you support the child who doesn't have a father yet?! And don't say Timmy because he isn't married to you yet and if I have my way..."

"Mrs. Finster, calm down!" said Gaz as she finally decided to step in. "Kimi and Timmy didn't meant for this to happen just as Tommy and I didn't mean for me to pregnant. You should be lucky to even have a grandchild at all!"

"Yeah and we can all pitch in and help in raising it, although Timmy and Kimi will be doing much of the raising." Tommy comments.

Kira paused then calms down but is still upset7.

"Very well. I supposed my daughter didn't mean for this to happened, but I am still disappointed in you." said Kira. She then turned to Timmy. "I trusted you helped her in this ordeal."

"I'd try." Timmy comments.

Without answering, Kira went into the back room. Kimi looks sadly at her go. Timmy goes to her.

"It's okay, Kimi. Just give her time." Timmy said.

"Oh sure. This is coming from someone whose went and got my sister a kid before she's ready to!" snapped Chuckie.

"Chuckie, not you too." said Kimi with a sigh. She then looked at her father who's still speechless. "Dad?"

"Well...I guess I can accept this but how will you do raise a family well?" Chas asked.

"Everyone can help. We can all pitch in, right?" Susie said.

"Darn right, strangely colored human." said Zim, hoping no one finds it weird.

"Mom, dad?" asked Timmy concerned that they may be upset as Kira.

"It's okay, Timmy. We're shocked you got her pregnant too soon, but I supposed you didn't mean to do it, right honey?" Mrs. Turner asked her honey.

"It's the Dinklebergs! I know it!" exclaimed Mr. Turner.

"Oy vey. Not this again." said Timmy with a sigh.

"Well then. My daughter is pregnant, Kimi is pregnant. It looks like we got ourselves a double header." joked Prof. Membrane.

"Not funny." said Dib with a sigh.

"So Kimi. I supposed we are in the same boat, well almost, right?" Gaz asked.

"Yep. I just hoped you liked sharing the toilet." Kimi remarks.

Everyone went over to Gaz and Kimi  
  
"Man, Not only is Gaz the first of us to get married but she and Kimi are the first to get kids!" Lil smiled.  
  
"Yeah..but looked who knocked them up." Angelica huffed. "They're destined for strangeness."  
  
"Angelica!" Susie snapped.  
  
"What? They are!" Angelica complained.  
  
Charlotte and Drew walked up behind her. "Young lady, I think that's enough negative comments from you at all when around Kimi or Gaz." Drew snapped at his daughter sternly. Angelica sighed and nodded.  
  
Zim was confused. "I'm confused...what is this pregnancy?" Zim had no idea what this was about since Irkens were practically born in tubes.  
  
Membrane looked surprise at Zim. "Oh, your parents never told you about the birds and the bees? Well, you see, when a man and woman..."  
  
"NO!" All the kids yelled.  
  
Gaz took Zim. "Can I have a word with you Zim?"  
  
"Eh...sure." Zim smiled as they went outside. "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well...there's an earth tradition of naming the kid a god parent...how would you like to be the god father?" Gaz offered.  
  
A huge smile came across Zim's face. "Me...A GOD!"  
  
Gaz sighed irritably. 'Maybe this wasn't the best idea.'  
  
"I am going to be a GOD! ZIM WILL BE A GOD!" Zim chanted.  
  
Later that night at the apartment  
  
Gaz sat on the bed while Tommy was getting dress. He was on his knees. He looked at Gaz, moved up, and touched her stomach. "Hard to believe you have life in you."  
  
"Yeah...ironically, me a Goth having a kid." Gaz chuckled.  
  
Tommy smiled. "Stop calling yourself that, you may still dress like a Goth but you're still a normal person." With that he kissed her.  
  
Gaz smiled, and then she pushed him back. "Stop, because you did this to me, no...you know...for a while."  
  
Tommy seemed disappointed. Then he laughed. "Fair enough." With that he got in to bed and they turned off the light.


	3. The Nightmare

Chapter 3

It was the third month ever since Gaz and Kimi discovered that they were pregnant with Tommy and Timmy's kid and the months of pregnancy was either good or harsh. Sometimes the two have to go to the bathroom or the two has mood swings and take it out on anyone nearby (including Tommy and Timmy). As of right now, the two are at a baby shower for the both of them. The two girls' stomachs got bigger since when they found out as well.

"Thanks for the gift guys. We really appreciated them." said Gaz with a smile.

"Anyone for my daughter and her friend." remarked Prof. Membrane.

"And for me! I am the god!" boomed Zim.

"Zim, that isn't what I mean for being a godfather. A godfather is like a family member of sorts. You don't get super powers or anything." said Dib with a sigh.

Zim pauses.

"Can I still act like a God?" asked Zim.

"Whatever."

Tommy and Timmy were nearby talking.

"Man what am I going to do? I mean, Kimi is going to have my kid but right now both our parents are going nuts that she isn't married when having it." Timmy said with a groan.

"So? Proposed to her." Tommy suggested.

"I ain't ready yet. I need a ring, the parents' permission and everything." Timmy explained.

"Me and my friends will helped." Tommy said.

"Okay, thanks. Just keep it a secret okay? I want this to be a surprise to Kimi." Tommy said.

"Okay."

Tommy then goes over to Gaz.

"So how is my lovely wife doing?" Tommy said putting his arm around Gaz.  
Suddenly Gaz removes Tommy's arm and growls at him without warning.

"Touch me again and you'd faced the wrath of security!" said Gaz as she snapped her fingers and dolls that she used for security appeared to threaten Tommy.

Tommy gulps. "Okay."

Tommy backs off a bit. Gaz calls off her security.

"What did I do?" Tommy asked his dad.

"It's a mood swing, Tommy. Women sometimes have them when they were pregnant. I should know, Didi went nutso on me when having you or Dil." Stu said.

"Stu!" said Didi embarrassed.

Chuckie came over with a smoothie for Kimi.

"Here's your smoothie, sis." Chuckie said about to give the smoothie to Kimi.

"Get away from me!" shrieked Kimi as she slaps the smoothie away from Chuckie.

"See? Mood swing. Pure and simple." Stu said.

"Oy vey." said Tommy with a groan.

Near by Angelica is scoffing. "Just because they're pregnant, they get all the attention."  
  
Just then a familiar face came up to her. "Hello Angelica."  
  
"Oh, hey Savannah, what do you want?" Angelica scoffed.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice you're feeling, how should I put it, negative about Kimi and Gaz." Savannah said.  
  
"Well, duh, look at them. They're being glory hogs! Ooo what I wouldn't give to knocked them off their high horse." Angelica grumbled.  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Savannah smiled  
  
Later  
  
Savannah and Angelica walked up to Kimi and Gaz. "Hello girls." Savannah smiled.  
  
"Savannah?" Kimi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gaz grumbled.  
  
"Oh I was in the area so I had to come by. My, my, you two have gotten quite...what's the word I'm looking for Angelica?" She, jokingly, asked.  
  
"Large? Huge? Planet size?" Angelica guessed. Then the two started to laugh.  
  
This mad Kimi and Gaz snarl.  
  
"Yeah! Exactly! And just think this is only the third month. By the 9th month you'll both...loose...your..." Savannah and Angelica stopped laughing and started to become afraid, very very afraid at what they say. Kimi was growling and cracking her knuckles while Gaz snapped her fingers and her security robots appeared and, slowly, walked towards them.  
  
The two snobby girls realized just how wrong it is to be on the receiving side of a pregnant girls mood swing so they bolted out of there. Kimi sighed while Gaz snapped her fingers, sending her security away.  
  
Timmy and Tommy laughed, walked up, and put their arms around their girls.  
  
"Man, you girls really showed them." Tommy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I ever saw those two so scared." Timmy added.  
  
Unknown to them, Kimi and Gaz were glaring at them. Then the two girls grabbed their boyfriend/husband and threw them at each other, knocking them both out. Then they brushed their hands off.  
  
Stu was nearby and sighed. "Chalk a few more for mood swings again."

Back at Tommy and Gaz's apartment...  
  
Gaz is looking at herself in the mirror and sighs. Tommy came in, with a bandage on his head.

"Man, you and Kimi sure throw me and Timmy hard." Tommy comments.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I just have a major mood swing. I didn't mean to." Gaz said with another sigh.

"It's okay, dear. Women are sometimes like that." Tommy said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Gaz asked, giving her trademark Goth death glare.

Tommy gulps. "I mean that women can be like that when there's a kid inside them. I'm sorry. Don't kill me!" Tommy pleaded.

Gaz laughs. "I was only joking, Tommy. Don't worry about it." Gaz told Tommy.

"That's a relief. Tommy said as he got into bed. "I guess me and Timmy will have to put up with both you're and Kimi's mood swings until the kids are born." Tommy said.

"Speaking of which, is Turner going to asked Kimi to marry him?" Gaz asked her husband.

"He will when he's ready." Tommy told Gaz. Then he noticed that Gaz is thinking about something a bit impressed. "What's wrong?"

"What the heck Savannah meant by the big jokes?" Gaz asked depressed. "Am I going to exploded or something?"

"Oh, Savannah was just trying to tease you. Don't let her get to you. You are still my..." Tommy begins to say.

Suddenly Gaz grabs his throat and glares at him.

"Don't try anything, buster!" snapped Gaz angrily.

Tommy nodded nervously and Gaz lets go and gasped.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I didn't mean that either." said Gaz sadly.

"It's okay. It's just another one of your mood swings. Tell you what. Let's go to sleep and we'd talk about this in the morning, kay?" Tommy suggested.

"Okay. I love you." Gaz said to Tommy.

"Me too." Tommy said.

Tommy then kissed Gaz on the lips, Gaz turns the lights off, and the two went to sleep.

As Gaz was sitting down, trying to beat the Anneubis in Vampire Piggy Zero, she rested the Game Slave 6 on her belly. Suddenly, two mummies came up out of the ground and zapped Zero of what little power he had left. "Game Over", read the display. Gaz swore to herself, and tried to get up. By now she'd usually gotten the hang of it, except for some reason she felt bigger.

"Tommy," she said turning to her husband. "Can you help me up?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I'm coming," he said, walking out of the kitchen.

As he grabbed Gaz's arm, they both tried to lift up but Tommy only lost traction on the floor and slipped.

"You klutz!" Gaz fumed. "What a weenie, you can't even pull a woman up!"

"Of course I can! Watch!" Tommy said getting up. All of a sudden he had Gaz up on her feet as if she weighed nothing.

"Well, that was weird," Gaz said. As she stood up, she felt something behind her. As she turned around, she saw the chair she was sitting in--only it wasn't on the ground, it was stuck to her butt.

"AAH! Tommy, look!" She pointed behind her.

Tommy looked behind her. "Huh, would you look at that." he said nonchalantly.

"Look at that?!" She raved, "Look at that?! Get it off of me, you dork!"

Tommy rolled his eyes again. "Gaz, it's just a chair. Besides, it looks good on you."  
Gaz glared at Tommy.

"Get that chair off of my rear or you'll be eating through a sponge, you twit!"  
Tommy jumped up and started pulling.

"Wow," he said absently, "that thing's on there pretty good."

"Well get it NOT ON THERE."

Tommy yanked as hard as he could, but try as he might, he couldn't get it off.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get the crowbar," Tommy said running off.

"What?!" Gaz shouted, " What do you mean the crowbar?! Tommy! Thomas Pickles, you get back here right now!"

Tommy returned a second later with a crowbar a hammer and a chisel. Gaz looked at him strangely.

"Well, just in case," Tommy shrugged. He climbed on top of the chair and stuck the crowbar in between the chair and Gaz.

"What in the Mushroom Kingdom are you doing?!" Gaz shrieked.

"Calm down," Tommy said, "I'll have this thing off in no time!"  
As he said that, the chair shot off of her, and Tommy fell off. A loud crash was heard. When they turned around, there was a large chair-shaped hole in the wall.

"Bah, I can fix that" Tommy said.

"Man," Gaz whined, "I've been sitting on my rear too much! My butt's getting too big!"

"Ah, you look fine, honey." Tommy said.

"I do not!" She cried. I can't see my feet, I can't get up from anywhere, and I just turned a chair into a projectile!"

"It's not that big a deal, Gaz, really!" Tommy said.

"I've gotta get out of here," Gaz said making her way toward the door.

"Ok," Tommy said, simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Great, now I'm waddling, too!" She said sadly.

"Nah, no waaay, you've got a nice stride," Tommy said, trying to be complimentary.

"Don't jack me around, Tommy!" Gaz said sourly, her eyes turning red.

"Easy on the language, honey," Tommy said. Gaz was in his face in a second.

"Don't tell me to watch my $#&?! Language you little--"

"Gaz, you're totally overreacting. And you do need to watch your language. Now calm down and go take a nice breather outside." Tommy offered.

Gaz let up.

"Okay." she sighed, going for the door, "You're right all I need is to go outside and--"

Suddenly, she was stuck again. She couldn't fit through the doorjamb.

"Tommy!" She screamed, "I'm stuck again!"

"Oh, brother!" Tommy said, rolling his eyes yet again.

As Tommy tried to push Gaz out the door. Gaz struggled to get free.

"Hi guys," a nasally congested voice said.

Gaz looked up to see Chuckie and Lil walking toward her.

"GYAAAH!!" Gaz shrieked, "Tommy get me out of here!"

"Hi, Gaz, how ya doin?" Lil said congenially, as if she didn't see Gaz stuck in her own door. Gaz felt a lead weight in the pit of her stomach.

"uuhh...uhh..." Gaz stuttered.

"That's cool," Lil said, "Wow, Gaz you really do look beautiful!"

"Er... thanks?" Gaz said.

"I Mean, not a lot of girls can pull off the pregnant thing, but you are lookin' good for three months in!" she continued.

"Yeah, "Chuckie agreed, "You really are coming along nicely there!"

"Tommy!!! HELP!!" Gaz called back to her husband who was just reclining up against her back, reading the newspaper.

"Huh?" Tommy said, being snapped out of his reading, "You talking to me, honey?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Whaddaya mean?" Tommy looked at her weird.

'AAARRRGH!" She yelled as she tugged at the door again.

"So have you felt it kicking yet?" Lil asked.

"STOP MOCKING ME LILLIAN!!" Gaz yelled

"Really? Can I feel?" Lil said.

"Yeah, me too?" Chuckie said

"NO, YOU CAN NOT!"

Lil put her hand on Gaz's belly.

"Wow," she said, "That's so amazing! It's like it's just floating around in there!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

Gaz gave one last mighty tug and freed herself from the door with a loud popping sound.

"Okay, see you later!" Lil said waving to her as Gaz stormed off.

As she walked on, she started to feel funny. A man passed her lifting his hat.

"Howdy, ma'am!" he said

The only problem was that he looked like he was half their size of her.

"Huh?" Gaz said to herself.

All of a sudden, her feet weren't touching the ground.

"What the--?" Gaz said as she tried to walk. Her little legs just wiggled off to her side. She started to roll forward.

"Hey!" She yelled, "Wait a minute!" She stuck her arms out in front of her and caught herself.

"I gotta get back home!" she thought to herself. "I gotta get Tommy to take me to the hospital!"

As she pulled herself back down the street, she rolled over her arms.

"Ow!" she yelped. "Hey! Tommy! HELP!" she rolled up to what looked like a 1/64th scale model of her apartment building. The top half of her body was dangling from the middle of her gigantic belly.

"Oh, Hi, honey!" Tommy called up, "back already?"

"Tommy! Listen to me! I need you to get me to the hospital somehow!"

Tommy looked confused. Or at least it looked like confusion from where Gaz was.

"What do you mean?" Tommy called back, "You look fine!"

"WHAT?!" Gaz yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOOK FINE?! I LOOK LIKE I'M CARRYING A SMALL PLANET!!"

Suddenly, a small moon started to go into orbit around her.

"Har, har," she said sarcastically, "Will you help me get to the hospital or not?"

"Ah, you're fine, honey!" Tommy yelled back up to her, "You're just retaining water that's all!" he said something else after that, but she didn't catch it.

"What did you say?" She called back.

"I said it's perfectly normal!" Tommy yelled up to her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NORMAL'?! I HAVE A SATTELLITE!!" Gaz yelled.

"Ah, don't worry honey," Tommy said, "It'll be all over soon!"

"WHAT?! Gaz yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"Well, you can't get much bigger! You'd have to go into labor!"

"WHAT!?!" Gaz yelled.

"Yeah you should be going in about 5..."

"FIVE WHAT?!"

"Four,"

"WAIT!"

"Three,"

"TOMMY!"

"Two,"

"TOMMY!!!"

"One,"

"HELP!"

"Blast off!!" Tommy yelled gleefully.

Suddenly a huge contraction wracked Gaz's body.

"This is it, honey!" Tommy yelled excitedly, "It's the moment you've been waiting for!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Gaz yelled back in excruciating pain.

"You're in labor!"

"AAAAUUUGH! WHY?! I'm only three months in!

"It happens honey!"

Another contraction zapped Gaz hard.

"You ! You did this to me and I'll never forgive you!!" Gaz yelled back to Tommy.

"Yeah I know, isn't it great?" Tommy called up.

"AAAAUGH! WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE, YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD, MISTER!"

As she finished yelling, Gaz got wracked by another contraction. An airplane trailing a sign that said "Eat At Pepe's" flew by her head.

"Isn't this exciting?" Tommy asked as she tensed up for another labor pain.

"NO!" she yelled.

"I'm all a-tingle!" Tommy laughed.

"I'm in PAIN, you moron!!" Gaz yelled as the Hubble telescope bonked into her head, offsetting its lens again.

She started to roll again

"YAAAH! Tommy! Help!" She said as she rolled over their apartment building. Another contraction zapped her.

"TOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She called out.

"Hi honey!" he called out, hanging onto her belly. "Wow, this is fun!"

"Tommy, if I could reach you, I'd SOOOOOOO wring your scrawny little neck!" She graveled.

"I've done it!" Some one called out, sticking a flagpole in her belly button, "I've conquered Mount Gaz!"

"All right!" Tommy yelled back at him, "Way to go, dude!!"

"This is Chet Ubetcha with breaking news!" She heard a report say. "A freakishly large Purple-haired woman has started to throw the Earth's rotation off-center. We should be colliding with Mars in a matter of hours!"

"I am not freakish!!" Gaz yelled down. She got zapped again. She let out a shriek so loud that it shattered all the glass within four miles.

"Well, it's almost all over, honey!" Tommy said.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Well," Tommy said, you either give birth or explode with the next contraction!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said you'll either give birth or explode!"

"EXPLODE!?!"

"Oh, yeah," Tommy said, "Happens all the time!"

Suddenly the next contraction came, and it was even worse than the last one, she felt her belly expand, she couldn't take it anymore.

"TOMMY!"

"Here it comes, honey!"

Suddenly there was a loud popping noise.  
  
Gaz sat bolt upright in bed, in a cold sweat, panting heavily. The room was dark, and she looked around. She was in bed. Her sudden awakening startled Tommy out of

his sleep and he fell out of the bad onto the floor.

"Gaz?" Tommy said "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Gaz looked down at her belly. It was the normal size, the same as it was when she went to bed.

"Gaz?" Tommy repeated.

"Oh, Tommy!" Gaz started to cry. "I just had the most horrible dream!"

Tommy rushed over to her and hugged her. "It's okay, honey," He said, "I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay!"

"Tommy," Gaz wept, "I'm scared!"

"It's okay," Tommy said tenderly, "It was just a dream; it's nothing to get worried about."

That last part struck Gaz.

"What?" she said coldly.

"It was just a bad dream," Tommy said perplexedly. "It's over now, nothing to worry about."

Gaz grabbed her pillow and started whacking Tommy across the face with it.

"You inconsiderate, insensitive, butt-headed, prick!" She yelled as she pelted him.

"Ow! Ow! Hey!" Tommy yelled.

She stopped and went back to sleep, turning her back on him in anger.

"What'd I say?" Tommy said to himself.

"Couch. Now!" Gaz said pointing to the door.


	4. The Proposal

Chapter 4

It was another day at the Java Lava and despite still being pregnant in her third month, Kimi still works as long as she takes care of herself and the baby. And good thing too, she, her father, and her bro Chuckie did well with their teamwork desert thing.

Timmy looks at his girlfriend's work in amazement as did Tommy.

"Man, she's good isn't she?" Timmy asked in amazement.

"She'd done this job ever since I know her." Tommy agrees.

Timmy pauses to think, then spoke.

"So I heard Gaz went loco on ya again?" Timmy said.

Tommy sighs. "She didn't mean to. She just reacted from a bad dream, that's all." Tommy replied.

"I guess so. Same thing happened to me, well sort of. Well I try to kissed Kimi good night last night, she freaked out and runs inside." Timmy explained. "Man those mood swings can weird out a person."

"But you still love her right?" Tommy asked.

Timmy sighs. "More than anything."

"Then ask her to marry ya." Tommy insists.

"I am not ready yet!" Timmy protests.

"You're ready." Tommy remarks.

Timmy pauses to think. How could he asked Kimi to marry her and how?

"Well there is only one person to turn to." Timmy said.

Kimi holds her back a bit and sighed, Gaz walks up behind her. "You shouldn't work so much like that...it's bad for you."  
  
Kimi chuckled. "Yeah, but I get fun out of doing that.  
  
"I bet, you look like you enjoy it." Gaz smiled.  
  
Just then Tommy and Timmy waved, the two glared at them causing them to look away. Gaz and Kimi laughed.  
  
"Think they'll ever figure out most of the time we're faking it?" Gaz chuckled.  
  
"Not after that face toss we did to them." Kimi laughed.  
  
Gaz laughed, Then she looked at Kimi staring at Timmy. "What's going through your head Kimi?"  
  
Kimi sighed. "I'm just hope, every day, that Timmy would propose to me...you know, prove that he's willing to take full care of the child."  
  
"But...?" Gaz asked.  
  
"But...I just have a strange feeling that he doesn't want to...that, all the kindness he's showing me...is just an act." She sighed.  
  
"An act? Now I think THAT'S the pregnancy talking." Gaz laughed lightly.  
  
Kimi sighed and laughed a little too. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Somewhere...

A blonde haired woman is currently watching TV in the living room. As she does, the phone rings and she takes it.

"Hello, Neutron Residence. Cindy Neutron." responded the woman.

"Cindy? It's me Timmy. Timmy Turner." responded the caller.

"Oh hey Timmy. What's up?" asked Cindy.

"Is Jimmy home? I need to talk to him." responded Timmy.

"I don't think..." Then she hears the door opened and closes and sees her husband, Jimmy Neutron, come in. "Oh, he's here now. Hold on." She then speaks to her husband. "Hey Nerktron. Someone's on the phone for ya?"

"Cindy, I thought when we got married, we agreed that you stopped calling me that." scolded Jimmy.

"I know, honey. I just liked to tease you." smirked Cindy.

"Yeah, me too. Now, the phone?" Jimmy asked as Cindy hands over the phone. He answered it.

"Hello?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey Jimmy. It's me Timmy." Timmy responded back.

"Hey Timmy. How are ya? I haven't heard from you in quite a long time." said Jimmy with a smile.

"I know. Listen, I need your help."

"With that? An invention gone wrong? An idea I can give ya?" Jimmy asked.

"Well the latter. You see, I got my girlfriend Kimi pregnant and now I'm thinking that, since I done it to her, I should proposed to her." Timmy explained.

"Why? Because you love her or because you want to prove you can take care of the child?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh, both I guess."

"Well you should."

"But I need some help. I mean, I can easily get permission from both our parents no problem. I may have trouble getting the ring and stuff though." Timmy said.

"No problem. Since I am a rich genius and you are one of my pals, I could help you." Jimmy said.

"No, no. I wouldn't ask you to lent me some cash. I mean, how would I pay you back?" Timmy asked.

"It's simple. Don't. I do what I must for my friends." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Another thing. How could I go one doing it? I'm afraid I may messed things up. I mean, how did you get Cindy to married you?" Timmy asked.

"Well, she did love me even before I knew. And as for the marriage part, well, I took her to what she likes best. For example, what does your girlfriend likes best?" Jimmy asked.

"Karate I guess." Timmy responded.

"There. Take her to some Martial Arts contest. Then think up of anything that may help you two along. Then, when the time's right, pop the question." Jimmy said.

"Thanks Jimmy. You're a pal." Timmy said.

"Hey, haven't I always?"

Back in Timmy's home, Timmy Turner hung up the phone.

"Now then, how can I make my proposal possible?" Timmy asked himself.

Just then, Zim, who was visiting, appeared.

"Make me a god!" boomed Zim.

"Zim, stop that!" said Timmy annoyed.

"Human weasel." mumbled Zim.

A few days latter in Dimmsdale  
  
At the Dimmadome there's a huge crowd inside and Timmy and Kimi are in the front row cheering.  
  
"I can't believe you got tickets to see Chip Skylark!" Kimi said.  
  
"Well, you just have to know the right people." Timmy said winking at Jimmy Neutron as he peeked out from behind stage.  
  
"Allright boy!" Jimmy said turning to his trusty yet now-rusty robot dog Goddard. "Let's get ready to make some magic!"  
  
Goddard barked cheerfully and tried to turn on his hologram projector.  
  
"No boy, not yet!" Jimmy said as he pushed the projector back into Goddard's back.  
  
Timmy turned to Kimi. "Are you having a good time, sweetheart?" He asked her.  
  
"Absolutely!" she replied, "This was all a big surprise!"  
  
"You ain't seen nothin' yet! Timmy said half to himself, grinning.  
  
"Yikes! Kimi said suddenly, " Honey, I have to use the restroom."  
  
"But you just went!"  
  
"But the baby's using my insides as a punching bag!" Kimi whined, "I really have to go!"  
  
"Wow," Timmy said, "it's just like you already!"  
  
"ha, ha," Kimi laughed sarcastically, "Now help me up!"  
  
Timmy helped Kimi up and escorted her to the bathrooms by the concession stand. As he stood there waiting for Kimi to come back out, he took out a ring box and opened it. Inside the ring that Jimmy made was still there.  
  
"Whew!" Timmy sighed, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!"  
  
"Who are you talking to, Tony Tanner?" said a familiar voice. Timmy turned around to see his old sweetheart, Trixie tang standing right in front of him.  
  
"Uh...Nobody!" Tommy said, quickly hiding the ring behind his back.  
  
Kimi came back out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey," she said, "who's this?"  
  
"Who am I," Trixie asked, in shock, "Who am I? Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Timmy's girlfriend!" Kimi said emphatically.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Well, I knew Trevor first!" Trixie said.  
"It's Timmy!" He corrected her.  
  
"Well, I know him now toots, so you can just back off!" Kimi said, getting in Trixie's face.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it, Fatso?" Trixie yelled.  
  
Sensing impending danger, Timmy stepped between the two arguing girls.  
  
"Well, this all has been fun, but we'd better get back to the concert, Kimi! We don't wanna lose our seats!"  
  
"But she called me--" Kimi shrilled.  
  
"Let's get back to our seats!" Timmy said strongly.  
  
"Alright, but I'm not done woth you, Tang!" Kimi said, pointing at Trixie.  
  
"Whatever." Trixie said, "Bye Tommy!"  
  
"It's TIMMY!"  
  
Back at their seats, Kimi was still fuming.  
  
"Can you believe the nerve of that--"  
  
"Honey, concert's starting!" Timmy interrupted. Kimi sat up, anxiously as twenty-something singing sensation Chip Skylark took the stage.  
  
"Yeah! HIT IT!"  
  
The Chorus started. "V. I. CKY. The sound of her name makes the little kids cry. AHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
"Hey, Vicky. You're so, so icky. Just the thought of being around you makes me o' so sicky." Chip sang. "Hey Vicky. Won't you please explain why you get so much enjoyment out of causing kids pain. Oh oh OH!!!  
  
Out in the crowd Kimi and Timmy are jigging.  
  
"A chick whos just plain mean. A sour sweet sixteen. Shes a fire breathing dragon in a pair of black jeans!! EWWW!!!!!!!!!!" Chip sang.  
  
Tommy grabbed Kimi and dragged her on stage, she is rather shocked and surprised.  
  
Once they got on stage they started dancing.  
  
"EWWW!!! Hey vicky, won't u tell us true,How we ever found out to be stuck with you." Chip sang. "Oh, vicky, can we say one thing that you're total super yuckiness makes us want to sing."  
  
"ICKY VICKY" Chip sang.  
  
"EWW EWW!!!" The Audience, Kimi and Timmy included, sang.  
  
"ICKY VICKY" Chip sang.  
  
"EWW EWW!!!!" The Audience, Kimi and Timmy included, sang.  
  
"ICKY VICKY!!!!!!!!!" Everyone sang. "ICKY VICKY!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone applauded.  
  
Then Chip put his hands up. "Ok everybody! I've got an announcement to make! My buddy, Timmy Turner, as something to say for his girl!"  
  
Everyone got quiet. Goddard turned on the spot lights.  
  
Timmy smiled, took Kimis hand, and got on his knees and reached into his pocket.  
  
Suddenly Goddard started to spark like crazy.

Goddard suddenly flew around without any reason.

"Goddard, get back here!" yelled Jimmy.

"What is that dog doing?" asked Kimi puzzled.

"I don't know." said Timmy worried.

Soon Goddard stops...and explodes! And unfortunately, it was near some supports at the time which soon were knocked down causing the whole building to collapses.

"Everyone run!" yelled Chip as he makes the run for it.

The audience didn't needed another reason to worry. They run out of the Dimmadome screaming as the whole place went down.

A few minutes later...

Everyone who has survived the whole thing looks through the rubble. Jimmy picks up Goddard, who just rebuilt himself, and looks at him sadly.

"Folks, I have no idea how this happened. He was fine until now." Jimmy said. "Look, I'm willing to pay for the damages. I feel like this is my fault."

"Hey don't feel that way. This stuff happens." Chip said, putting his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Not to this Man Genius!" Jimmy protested.

Meanwhile Timmy is at a lost while Kimi, who's fine because of pure luck, looks at him.

"Oh man. This is bad. Kimi, I'm sorry." Timmy said sadly.

"Oh it's okay. You know what? Go ahead." said Kimi with a smile.

"What?" asked Timmy surprised.

"Go ahead and finish what you were going to say and do." Kimi said.

"You mean what after all this you still want me to do it?" Timmy asked still surprised.

"Do it already! Don't keep her waiting pal!" One of the audience exclaimed.

At the cheering and insisting of the crowd, Timmy smiles. Full with confidence, he took Kimi's hand, got down on one knee, reached into his pocket (hoping that the ring is still there and is relief that it is), and takes the box out.

"Kimi, I have love you since the day we met. And while some people say that I'm doing this to help care for the baby, that isn't the case. I am doing this out of pure love. What I am saying...Kimi Watanabe Finster, will you marry me?" Timmy asked as he opens the box.

Kimi gasps and looks around. The audience shouts out "say yes" and some other things. Then she smiles.

"Yes." Kimi said, tears in her eyes. "Yes, a hundred times yes!"

Timmy smiles and put the engagement ring on her finger. The crowd cheers as he got up and kissed his new fiancee lovingly. Jimmy feels a bit happy. Even though it was Goddard who caused the explosion, he is happy knowing his friend got what he wishs for. Yep, everyone is happy.

Well, not all of them. One of them glares at this with a hint of jealously. A certain rich girl and Kimi soundalike by the name of Trixie Tang.


	5. Another Nightmare

Chapter 5  
  
It has been 3 month since Timmy proposed to Kimi and the girls were just entering their 6th month. It was a record high that day for the Rugrats hometown. Hot enough to fry an egg on the sidewalk...literally.  
  
At the Pickles Residents, Gaz and Tommy are inside the kitchen at the table with Stu while Didi is getting food ready. Gaz is happily rubbing her rather large belly. " I STILL can't believe there's life in me." She smiled. Then she sighed. "But does he really have to make me show that much."  
  
Tommy laughed. "Gaz, when my mother was having Dil, we used to think she was a bouldar."  
  
"TOMMY!" Didi gasped.  
  
Stu laughed. "It all comes with the package Gaz."  
  
"So, Gaz, you hungry for anything?" Didi asked.  
  
"Mmm." Gaz smiled. "I want some ice cream and Dil Pickles!"  
  
"YOU AIN'T EATING ME!" Dil's voice could be heard.  
  
"She meant the food Dil!" Tommy called.  
  
"Strange Cravings already eh?" Stu smiled. "Remember the strange foods you used to eat Didi?"  
  
Didi scoffed. "Don'y remind me."  
  
Stu leaned in. "Eggs and Ketchup every morning and Salmon Ice Cream for lunch."  
  
"STU!" Didi snapped.

Meanwhile back at Tommy and Gaz's apartment, Zim, GIR, Dib, as well as some people worked on the baby room for Tommy and Gaz's baby.

"Now put that there or I'd fry you into smithereens!!!" boomed Zim still in his disguse.

"Zim, isn't that a little threatening?" Dib asked.

"Hey anything for my godchild, isn't that right UNCLE Dib." mocked Zim.

"Shut up Zim. If you weren't no longer endangering the Earth, I'd exposed you right now." Dib snapped.

"Hey remember when I tricked the people to beat you up that Christmas Day? I'm thinking of doing that again...except as a baby!" Zim remarked.

"Guys, guys! Stop! This whole thing is tearing us apart!!!!" yelled GIR like a maniac.

"Thank you, GIR. That will do." Zim said.

"Okie dokie. Can I played in the crib when it's done?" GIR asked stupidly.

"Oy vey." groaned Zim.

"And the Tallest gave you him why?" Dib said with a smirk.

Zim pulls out a muffin and hits him with it.

"And that was for throwing it at me years ago and don't give me that whole false life trip." Zim remarked.  
"I hate you." Dib said annoyed.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Timmy is at his home talking to his old pals, A.J. and Chester.

"Oh man. I can't believe you're going to get married, Timmy." said A.J., a scientist at NASA.

"Yep. I find it hard to believed too." Timmy agrees.

"Man, when A.J. married Veronica, we thought you would follow suit with Trixie, but then again, popularity has its limits." said Chester, wearing a paper bag over his head just like his dad.

"Are you guys coming?" Timmy asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." A.J. said with a smirk.

"Some of us would. I mean Tootie likes you and what about Remy, who you say liked Kimi during your first meeting with her?" said Chester.

"Who knows and who cares?" said Timmy with a smirk. He probably got over his crush for Kimi right about now..."  
  
Once again elsewhere...  
  
Someone in a disguise came up to a mansion somewhere in Dimmsdale. Upon arriving, the person knocks on the door, which the butler answers.

"May I help you?" asked the butler.

"Yes, I am here to see Remy." said the person.

"Ah yes. He's expecting you." said the butler allowing the person to come in.

The butler leads to where Remy is at. The person in question is in his Study reading a newspaper. As the butler let the person then, the blonde-haired Remy angrily throws the paper on the floor.

"I supposed you are still reading the newspaper you kept ever since you heard about Turner's wedding?" asked the person.

"What? Oh it's you." Remy said upong seeing the person. "Yes I did. I fell for her first and Turner went and took her away from me!"

"Well, I got a grudge too except against the Kimi girl. You know what's this meeting about, right?" asked the person as she removes her hood. It's Trixie.

"Yes, yes I do." grumbled Remy.

Later at Tommy and Gaz's apartment  
  
Gaz enters and sighes irritably at what she sees. Dib and Zim are at each others throats and Gir is bouncing on a broken crib  
  
Later  
  
Gaz standing and glaring down at Dib and Zim, who are on their knees. "I cannot believe you two!" Gaz snapped as she held her back a bit. Zim and Dib flinched. "All I ask you two was to work on the Baby's room and WHAT do you do? You make a big mess out of things with your constant rivalry."  
  
"Eh..Gaz I can explain..." Dib started.  
  
"DON'T even bother Dib!" Gaz snapped. Zim snickered. "And YOU!" Gaz growled. "You stop instigating!"  
  
Zim growled. "She sounds more like an Irkan."  
  
Gaz growled and Grabbed Zim by the collar. "What did you say?"  
  
Zim smirked. "I'm just saying. You've been exposed to Irkan Technologies a bit more than Zim has...what's to say it hasn't effected you...and your baby."  
  
Gaz gasped as she dropped Zim.  
  
Later  
  
That night Tommy was in bed asleep while Gaz held her stomach. "COuld Zim be right..." She laughed. "Naw, he's crazy." With that she went into bed and closed her eyes.

Tommy was driving like a maniac to the hospital. Gaz's water had just broken. It had been nine months since she learned she was pregnant. In between screams of fear (every time Tommy took a corner, the rear end would swing out and over steer. Pretty amazing, since they were in a Cavalier), she tried to do her Lamaze exercises.

"Don't worry, honey, we're almost there," Tommy said, wildly power sliding around the next corner.

"Tommy, stop that! You're going to get us killed!" Gas shrieked. As Tommy shot down the street, Gaz noticed that he was pushing 80mph.

"Tommy slow down!"

"No time!" Tommy said nervously, "we gotta get you to the hospital!"

As Tommy skidded up to the front of the hospital, he ran out and open Gaz's door, to help her out. Gaz noticed steam rising from under the car's hood.

"Tommy! Look!" She said, pointing to the billowing cloud rising from the grille.

"Ah, that's nothing to worry about, honey!" Tommy said, trying to hurry Gaz along. "You know Chevies. Like a rock, right? Now let's go!"

"Tommy?" She said.

"What?"

"I can't let go of the dashboard!" She whined. Tommy pried Gaz's fingers off of the dashboard, and helped her out of the car. An orderly came out of the hospital with a wheelchair. When Tommy looked back at the car to close it, he noticed deep finger marks forged into the dashboard.

"Hmm, maybe I was driving a little too fast." He said.

"Ya think?!" Gaz yelled.

As he got back in and tried to start the car to park it, it backfired loudly. Gaz almost jumped out of the wheelchair.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" the orderly asked.

"Just take me inside. I don't know that man, I've never met him in my life." Gaz said, pinching her eyes together.  
  
As Gaz was wheeled into her hospital room, her contractions were getting to be more frequent, though not nearly as painful as they were in her dream. Suddenly Tommy came into the room with Zim and Dib.

"Finally!" Zim yelled in triumph, "I am going to be a GOD!"

"Shut up, Zim!" everyone said in unison.

"Do not talk to me like that, I am a deity now!" He boomed.

Gaz picked up the flower vase and threw it at him. Zim moved out of the way quickly, and the vase bounced off Dib's head.

"OW! Hey!" He yelled.

"Uh, guys, maybe we'd better go sit in the waiting room." Tommy said, herding Zim and Dib out of the room as they bickered.

"Easy now, Mrs. Pickles," Said her doctor. Wait, that wasn't her doctor. That was George Clooney dressed in scrubs. "We'll have this baby out of there in no time!"

"Wait!" Gaz said, "You're not my doctor! You're George Clooney! Where's my doctor?!"

"Easy, ma'am," George said, "Your doctor is on his way, but for now, I'll be handling this until he gets here."

"So you mean you're really a doctor?" Gaz asked.

"No," George said, "I'm not really a doctor, but I played one on TV!"  
  
Gaz screamed as another contraction zapped her. She started to do her breathing exercises. "Okay, Mrs. Pickles, I need you to start pushing!" George said.

"Pushing what?!" Gaz yelled.

"The baby! Start pushing the baby out!"

Gaz started to push, but it was a lot of work. She had to stop for a moment to catch her breath.

"You're doing very well, Mrs. Pickles, not I need you to start pushing every time you have another contraction!"

"What?!" Gaz yelled, "It hurts enough already!"

"I know, ma'am, but we have to get this baby out of here!" George said. "Just start pushing as soon as you have--"

He was cut off by Gaz screaming bloody murder as she started pushing during another contraction. Outside in the waiting room, Tommy heard Gaz scream. He ran back into the hospital room to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's going--" he started to say, until he saw what was going on, and then he fainted again. Zim ran over to drag him out of the hospital room.

"Pathetic human!" he said. "You Earthlings are so easily--" As soon as Zim saw what was going on, he fainted, too.  
  
"You're doing great, Mrs. Pickles!" George said. "I can see a head now!"

"So it's almost out?" Gaz asked hopefully.

"Oh, heck no," George said, "You still have a long way to go. Now I need you to start pushing!"

Gaz pushed harder and harder with each contraction. Pain wracked her body, and tears streamed from her eyes.

Tommy and Zim came to, but then promptly fainted again.

"Get them out of here!" George yelled as two nurses dragged them out of the room.

"I need to hold Tommy's hand!" Gaz yelled, "Where's Tommy?!"

"He's unconscious, ma'am," a male nurse said.

"Well, get him un-unconscious! I need him here now!" Gaz yelled at the nurse, blowing him down.

"Right away," the nurse said, crab-crawling backwards out of the room.

"All right, Mrs. Pickles," George said, "I have the head out, now you just need to get the body out!"

"So it's almost out?" Gaz said.

"No, it's not!" George said again, "This is the hard part!"

Gaz screamed again as she pushed harder than ever. She was giving it all, full throttle, 110. She pushed and pushed and pushed until...

She felt it pop out of her. "All right!" George said behind the blanket. The baby started to cry.

"So it's out now?" Gaz asked again.

"Not all the way!" George said disappearing behind the blanket again, "We still need to get the tentacles out."

"TENTACLES?!" Gaz yelled as she felt them being pulled out. Another nurse walked up with a bunch of blankets. George stood up with the bundle in his arms.

Wait, that wasn't George. That was...a kangaroo?

"Eah, you ah, ma'am!" The Kangaroo doctor said as he started to hand Gaz her baby, "'E's right cute as a bayby wollahby 'e is!"

Gaz looked at the Kangaroo shocked. "What just happened?!" she asked, still in a daze.

"Nothin' tah werry 'bout, mate!" the Kangaroo said, "say 'ello to yah braynd new bayby...  
...ALIEN!"

Gaz shrieked in horror at the big green monster with huge teeth and eight large tentacles as it hissed at her and grabbed her face with its suction cups.  
  
Gaz woke up again with a loud scream. As before, she scared Tommy out of bed.

Gaz tried to sit up, but her belly forced her back down.

"What? What's wrong, honey?" Tommy said, "Did you have another bad dream?"

"Tommy!" Gaz said desperately, "How far along am I?"

"Uh...just six months, honey." Tommy said perplexed.

"And the car is okay?"

"Yyyyeah...?"

"And you're not part alien, are you?! You don't have any hidden tentacles or big teeth or anything like that?"

"Well," Tommy said. Suddenly his face turned green, and he sprouted tentacles from his face and huge teeth. He grabbed her with his tentacles.  
  
Gaz screamed again as she woke up again. She tried to sit up, but her belly forced her back down. Tommy woke up quick.

"What's the matter honey?"

"You stay away from me, Alien! I'll sick Dib on you, I swear!" Gaz screamed, crossing her index fingers.

"Gaz, what are you talking about?" Tommy asked, "Did you have another bad dream?"

"Actually, I had two!" Gaz said, "At the very same time!"

"Well, I don't really get how that works, but okay." Tommy said.

"How far along am I?" she asked.

"What?" Tommy said looking at her funny. "What do you mean?"

"How far along am I?" Gaz asked desperately, "Six or nine months?"

"Just six!" Tommy said, "What did you dream about?"

"Wait!" Gaz said, "Pinch me!"

"What?"

"Just pinch me!"

Tommy pinched Gaz on the arm.

"OW! That hurt you jerk!" She said, slugging him in the eye. Tommy reeled back, and off the bed. When Gaz saw what she just did, she started to cry.

"Oh, God," she wept, "I'm such a bad person!"

"No you're not honey!" Tommy said, hugging her, "It's okay, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Gaz asked him, still sobbing.

"Yes," Tommy said, "I'm fine! Now lets lay back down and go back to sleep."

"Okay," Gaz said, "yeah, you're right. I should just go back to sleep."

As they went back into bed, Gaz thought of something else.

"Honey?" she asked.

"Yes?" Tommy replied sleepily.

"The car's still fine right?"


	6. The Evil Plot

Chapter 6  
  
The next day, Gaz is at the kitchen table. Tommy comes out of the room and kisses his wife. "Morning hon." Tommy smiled.  
  
"Morning...sorry for last night." Gaz appologized.  
  
"No need...I realize that, when you have a nightmare, you tend to do...crazy things." Tommy chuckled.  
  
Gaz chuckled too. Suddenly the phone rang. Luckily it was right next to Gaz. "I got it." She answered it. "Hello."  
  
"Hello Gaz?" A voice that sounded like Kimi asked.  
  
"Kimi? Hi, how are you doing?" Gaz smiled. "I was just thinking about you. How would you like to..."  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!?" The voice snapped. Gaz was shocked as was Tommy, who couldn't help but hear it.  
  
"Kimi? Are you alright? Is this a mood swing?" Gaz asked nervously.  
  
"No it's not a mood swing." THe voice mocked. "Look Gaz, I'm tired of you stealing my thunder! I don't care if you're pregnant; I am too and they should be paying more attention to me. I mean, you're already married! I'm still single right now." The voice snarled.  
  
Gaz glared. "Look Kimi, whatever's gotten into you has got to stop. This is being really hurtful and I don't even care if you're having a moodswing it's still wrong to..."  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up!" The voice interrupted. "Man! You stupid Goth Broad." That really made Gaz squeeze the phone tightly. "Oh, and another thing, you're lucky I was being nice to you. you know darn well, Tommy was supposed to be MY man. He was just to stupid to figure it out!"  
  
Tommy heard that and snatched the phone from Gaz. "You know Kimi! I thought you put that behind yoiu LONG ago but I guess I was wrong. If you are still holding onto old grudges than maybe we should talk to each other any more! So why don't you just stay away from me and my wife!" With that Tommy slammed the phone off.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
A hand hangs up the phone and a voice laughs. The voice belonged to Trixie. "Step one, getting rid of any obstacles so that Timmy and Kimi don't patch things "

Meanwhile....  
  
Timmy is at the Neutron house having fun with his old pals.

"So do you want it to be a Asian wedding or an old fashioned wedding?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey anything for my gal. I just hope she doesn't mood swings during the wedding through.." Timmy remarked.

"Well Cindy isn't pregnanted yet but I will know how you'd feeled in time." Jimmy said.

Suddenly Timmy's cellphone rang and he answered it.

"Hey there, talk to me." Timmy respond. "Oh hey Tommy. What's up?" His face suddenly turn to upset. "She did what?! Okay, thanks." Timmy hangs up and get up. "I'm sorry Jimmy, something's just happened."

"What did?" Jimmy asked. Instead of answering, Timmy just left the room without a word. "What did???"

At the Java Lava...Kimi, despite being pregnant, still works at the Java Lava. She's refused to let her pregnancy get in the way of her work. Right now, she is the only one working there since Chas, Chuckie, and Betty took the day off to help with the wedding.

As he continues to work, an upset Timmy came into the Java Lava.

"Okay, what's with you?!" demands Timmy angrily.

"Uh, what's with what?" asked Kimi puzzled.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what you did and said!" Timmy yelled.

"I don't understand!"

"Maybe this will refresh your memory. Tommy called me earlier and told me that you insulted him and Gaz!" Timmy snapped.

"What?!" exclaimed Kimi. "I was here at the Java Lava working!"

"Yeah, enough to make a call that insults them. Thanks to you, Tommy and Gaz won't let you near them! Tell me, why did you have to go and not get rid of any grudges?" Timmy asked.

"I did! Anything that ticks me off a while ago is put me behind me! You know Timmy, you know I wouldn't still be ticked off at them!" Kimi protested.

"I wished I could believe you but Tommy and Gaz said otherwise." Timmy said.

"Well, they'd lying!"

"They wouldn't lie to me!"

"I'm under tension right now so I'm going into the back to calm down! And when I come back, you'd better be gone!" snapped Kimi as she heads into the back.

"Well okay because I will leave! And I suggest you apologized to Tommy and Gaz for what you done!" yelled Timmy as he leaves the Java Lava.

Kimi enters the back and begins to cry sadly.

Outside the Java Lava, Timmy pauses and looks like he's about to go back in to apologized. Then he shook his head sadly and leaves.

Nearby, someone sees this and smirks.

"Step two, drive a wedge between Turner and who really belongs to " said the voice that belongs to Remy.

Timmy sat in a resturaunt and sighed.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Timmy Turner." A voice smiled.  
  
Timmy, recognizing it, sighed. "What do you want Remy? Here to try and get me to not marry Kimi?"  
  
Remy smiled as he sat opposite of Timmy. "No, no, I'm here as a friend." Timmy scoffed. "What's wrong? Kimi not all she's cracked up to be?"  
  
Timmy sighed. "Kind of, I mean...Kimi was never like that before and now she does this and she doesn't tell ME about it?"  
  
"Yeah, well maybe you should try someone else." Remy suggested.  
  
"But, what about my kid?" Timmy sighed.  
  
"Well, if Kimi is like this maybe she shouldn't be with you...why not choose Trixie? I mean she does love you now doesn't she?" Remy asked.  
  
"Well...yeah..." Timmy sighed.  
  
"And she does sound like Kimi anyway so it shouldn't be a difference." Remy added.  
  
Yeah I...wait..." Suddenly Timmy realized something. "Trixie did it."  
  
"What?" Remy gasped.  
  
"Trixie did this...she called Tommy and Gaz and made them think it was Kimi...why that no good witch." Timmy got up but Remy grabbed him. "Don't you dare do that."  
  
"What? Why not I...you fink!" He punched Remy. "You still want Kimi don't you?"  
  
Remy glared sa he charged at Timmy. Timmy moved out of the way. "I don't have time for this." With that he kicked Remy in the face and knocked him out. Then he ran out the door.

A few minutes later...

Kimi came out of the back, done crying. She looks and sees that Timmy is no longer around. With a sigh, and since there's no customers in the place right now, she sat down and looks at her soon to be born child.

"So how's the kid, Kimi?"  
Kimi looks and sees Trixie coming in.

"Oh hey Trixie. What do you want? Come to mock me some more?" asked Kimi with a sigh.

"Not really. I got over that now. So how are you and Turner?" Trixie asked with a secret smirk.

"I don't think we're on speaking terms anymore. Why, I am not sure if we'd going to be married anymore." Kimi responded sadly.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Trixie.

"He thought I insulted Tommy and Gaz and we got into an argument. With Tommy and Gaz now against me, it wouldn't take long for..." Kimi said.

"There, there. It's okay. Maybe a friend of mine would like to speak to ya." said Trixie with a smile.

"Oh really?"

The girls turned and see Timmy coming in, not happy.

"Timmy?" asked Kimi sadly.

"Oh hey Bobby." said Trixie.

"Timmy." Timmy corrected her.

"Whatever. So why are you here? We're talking about you." Trixie asked.

"I thought that's what you guys were talking about. Can we go in the back and talk, Trixie?" Timmy asked with a smirk.

"Well sure." Trixie said, believing her and Remy's plan has worked.

As they go into the back, Kimi looks sad. Timmy then gave her a wink and it was then that Kimi knew Timmy has got a plan.  
  
"So come to your senses?" Trixie asked as the two got into the back.

"In a way. I ran into Remy. He did some talking to me." Timmy said.

"Oh really? What did he say?" Trixie asked.

"Only that you love me now and there was that crush on you a while ago." Timmy answered.

"Oh, it's so true. So does this mean..." Trixie asked.

"Sssh. First off, I like to say that I wanted to be a mean person like you." Timmy said.

"You mean like Chad and Tad?" Trixie asked.

"Sure, but tell me how. Tell me what's the most worst thing you ever done? I won't tell if you do." Timmy said.

'Well, why not? No one's going to believe her anyway. And since Timmy said he's going to be mean...' Trixie thought, then she spoke up. "Well, remember those insults Kimi said to Tommy and Gaz? Well it wasn't Kimi who insulted them. It was me. Remy and I wanted both of you to be with us so we made this plan to drive a wedge between you. Since I sounded like Kimi, I easily convinced Tommy and Gaz that I was her knowing Tommy would call you to tell her what she "done". Then you two would get into a major argument that caused you both to separated for a while. Remy was to convince you that I was better for you than she was since I would never do that to your friends...well, most of the time anyway. I was going to convince Kimi to try out Remy as well, which in turn will caused you and Kimi to fall for us and break off the engagement. There, that's the whole plan. Mean enough for you?" Trixie asked.

"Perfect." Timmy said with a smirk. Then he suddenly speaks into his coat. "Did you get that Jimmy?"

"Every last word!"  
Suddenly to Trixie's gasp, Jimmy, Tommy, Gaz and Kimi came in, upset.

"Trixie! So it was you who framed me!" yelled Kimi angrily.

"What?! But...but how???" asked Trixie. Then she realized. "Remy slipped up, didn't he?!"

"Yep. He did. After that, I kicked his butt and left. But then I realized that I need to prove that it was you who insulted Tommy and Gaza so I got Jimmy to plant a transmitter on me." Timmy said pointing to a device in his coat.

"After that, I called Tommy and Gaz and told them to meet me and Timmy at the Java Lava. Using the other end of the transmitter device that allows us to listen, we found out your vicious plan." Jimmy said.

Trixie gulps a bit. Tommy and Gaz were in her face, almost.

"So insult me and try to frame Kimi, will you?!" said Gaz angrily. She snapped her fingers and her security came back. "This means war!"

"Hold on! Don't do this to me!" yelled Trixie in shock.

"And why not? You deserved it for making Kimi looked bad!" yelled Tommy.

"Please don't!" cried Trixie as she falls to her knees. "I don't know any better! I just...loved Timmy so much that I wanted to be with him!"

Kimi thought for a bit and sighs.

"Call off your security, Gaz." Kimi said.

"Say what?!" asked Gaz alarmed. But she got a look from Kimi and with an annoyed sigh, she was forced to call them off.

"Trixie." said Kimi as she got the girl to her knees. "I am upset that you framed me for what you did and I would have let Gaz hurt you, but you couldn't help it. You were jealous and I understand. But Timmy and I loved each other so much. Couldn't you try to accept it?" Kimi asked.

Trixie sighs. "I guess. I'm really sorry everyone. I supposed you are going to make me hated, huh?" Trixie asked.

"Nah, not really. You just made a stupid goof and it didn't get too far. I forgive ya...this time." Timmy said with a smirk.

"And if you want, Gaz and I can be your friends, right Gaz?" Kimi asked.

"Give me time and I might get over my rage towards her." Gaz snarled.  
Trixie looks disbelief. "You mean...you want me to be your friend even after what I did???" Trixie asked.

"As long as you don't try what you almost did again, we'd forget this whole thing has happened." Kimi said.

"Thanks Kimi." Trixie said with a smile. Then she turns to Timmy. "So what are you waiting for, Turner? Kiss her!"

"Yes other Kimi!" laughed Timmy as he goes over to Kimi and kissed her deeply.

A few days later...

It is Timmy and Kimi's wedding day and Timmy just moved Kimi's veil and the two kissed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you, Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" The minister announced.

Everyone applauded as the two went down the aisle, now a married couple.

Later...

Everyone is at the reception. Trixie and Remy, despite what they done, are there. "Makes me wish I was in Kimi's shoes already." Trixie said with a sigh.

"I wish I was in Turner's shoes! Now what am I supposed to do?" Remy asked.

"Shut up." Trixie remarked. Then with a smirk, she kissed Remy on the cheek, which made him fainted. "I think I just found someone."  
At the parents table, Kira sighs. "My little girl is happy." said Kira with a sigh.

"Yeah. Where's the chips?" asked Mr. Turner in his own stupid way.

"Honey!" said Mrs. Turner annoyed.

On the dance floor, Timmy and Kimi are dancing to a slow dance, both looking at each other happily as they smiled and kiss each other.

And somewhere in another world of mythical beings, two floating people with crowns and wands that used to be in Timmy's life but no longer since he forgotten him looked at this on their little TV and smiled...and the green haired man got a wand up his nose much to the annoyance of his wife.


	7. The Last Month

Chapter 7  
  
It's been 3 months since Timmy and Kimi's wedding and the girls were in their final month, both two weeks shy of their due dates.  
  
At Tommy and Gaz's apartment  
  
"How about Rufus?" Dil suggested. All of Tommy and Gaz's friends and family were there to discuss baby names for their new, they're certain, son.  
  
"Nah." Gaz shook her head fast.  
  
"Hmm...David?" Chuckie suggested.  
  
"Nope...too common." Tommy sighed.  
  
"Phil!" Phil smiled.  
  
"Shut up Phil." Everyone said. Phil sulked down in his chair.  
  
Stu snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he stood up. "We can name him Louis! After my father!"  
  
Tommy smiled. "That's a great idea dad...wonder why I never thought of it."  
  
Gaz nodded as she rubbed her, now very large belly which, for some reason, was larger than Kimi's, who was sitting right next to her. "Then it's decided. Our son will be named Louis Pickles."  
  
Kimi smiled. "And you all already know we're naming ours Tommy Turner."  
  
"Thanks again guys." Tommy smiled.  
  
"No problem man." Timmy smirked.  
  
Later, after most of the guest have left  
  
Gaz is inside the kitchen holding a cup of coffee. She sighed sadly.  
  
"Gaz? You alright?" Kimi asked, holding her back a bit.  
  
Gaz nodded, then she shook her head. "No Kimi, I'm not alright. I mean look at me." She turned around. "We're both pregnant, we've both eaten about the same amounts, yet look at me! I'm larger than you are! I'm FATTER than you are!" Gaz complained.  
  
"Gaz...you could just be carrying a very large baby you know." Kimi said with a smirk.  
  
Gaz sighed. "I know, but I just feel like it's more than that."  
  
Kimi walked up. "Hey, careful or else you'll have another nightmare again."  
  
Gaz laughed.

At the same time, Zim is looking over the baby room that he finally finished building.

"Yes, finally! The babe's room is done, the godfather's godson is going to be happy!" boomed Zim.

"We know, Zim." said Dib as he came in. "You finished this room a year ago and you'd been repeating yourself every since."

"Hey, don't tell the God Zim what to do!" snapped Zim.

"Eh, whatever." Dib said, not wanting to go into another argument and get Gaz involved. "So what do you planned to do with your godchild?"

"Show it to be an Invader of course! I may have quit going after the Earth, but that doesn't mean I can't have someone succeed me." Zim explained.

"I don't think Gaz is going to like her kid being raised to try to conquer the world." Dib told him.

"Blast! You're right!" said Zim. He pauses to think. "Okay, how about a fastfood worker like I was when I was banished from the Irken Empire?"

"You were banished?" asked Dib surprised.

"Eh, long story, two trips there, big headache." Zim said with a shrug.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Lil goes to answered it.

"Yes? Oh hey Trixie and Remy." Lil said as he lets in Trixie and Remy, who is tied up and gagged.

Susie sees this. "Man, you weren't kidding when you said you have to tie him to get him here." Susie observed.

"Hey he said he was too busy to go so I make sure he is tied up at the moment." Trixie said with a smirk.

"So how are you two doing?" Tommy asked. He and Gaz has since forgiven Trixie for what she and Remy tried to do to them a few months ago.

"Oh, we'd doing fine. You might say that we clicked in a way." Trixie said holding Remy. "Right Remy dear?"

Remy tries to say something but the gag muffles his words.

"I think he said he wants to go to the bathroom." Gaz said with a smirk. "Or maybe he wants let go."

"Later, I promised." Trixie told Remy.

Remy sighs with a muffled groan.

"So what are you going to named your daughter?" asked Trixie.

"We told you. It's a boy." Gaz said rolling her eyes.

"Oh? Are you sure? Because if I recall, Didi once mentioned that she thought Dil was a girl until she discovered otherwise later on." Trixie mentioned.

"Yeah, pretty weird huh?" asked Dil as he chomped down on a sandwich.

"Tell me about it. We thought Timmy was a girl and we even got him a pink hat! Man, how wrong we were." Mr. Turner said.

"But we still appreciated him nevertheless." said Mrs. Turner.

"Uh thanks mom and dad, I guess." Timmy said, wondering where he heard this before.

"Well just in case it is a boy, we'd picked Louis, just in case." Tommy said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Trixie said with a shrug.


	8. The Final Nightmare

Chapter 8  
  
Gaz finds herself walking around in a park. "Where the heck am I?" She wondered. "How did I get here?" It wasn't a park she knew of anway. "HELLO!" She called. Her voice echoed. This caused Gaz to smile.  
  
However what happened next made her loose that smile very fast.  
  
All of a sudden, her stomach started to act like it had a mind of its own. It jerked around, knocking Gaz into the wall a few times, it bounced left, right, up, and down. And, if that wasn't bad enough, the sound of cows-mooing came from her stomach too.  
  
Soon it stopped just as suddenly as it started. "What the heck was that kid?" She gasped, trying to catch her breath, as she looked at her belly. Unknown to her, as soon as she said 'kid' her belly grew a bit.  
  
Later  
  
Gaz sighed as she walked through the park, which seemed endless. She was rubbing her stomach as she did. "You know kid, I hope that, once you're born, you don't wail too much." Gaz shuckled. "My dad told me I could be quite the screamer when I wanted to, and I'm better my little guy will develop my lungs." She chuckled as she looed upward.  
  
Suddenly Gaz felt strange. "What the? Why do I fee heavier." She llooked and gasped as she saw that her stomach had grown twice it's original size. "Wha the crap!?" She gased as she fell on her rear.  
  
"What the crap?" She gasped. "How...I mean...I'm still having one aren't I? Just one kid?" She asked herself. No sooner did she say that, then her belly grew again.  
  
"Oh great." She paniced. "Where's Kimi when you need her."

Somewhere...  
  
Kimi finds herself walking around in a park. "Where the heck am I?" She wondered. "How did I get here?" It wasn't a park she knew of anyway. "HELLO!" She called. Her voice echoed. This caused Kimi to smile.  
  
However what happened next made her lose that smile very fast.  
  
All of a sudden, her stomach started to act like it had a mind of its own. It jerked around, knocking Kimi into the wall a few times, it bounced left, right, up, and down. And, if that wasn't bad enough, the sound of dogs barking came from her stomach too.  
  
Soon it stopped just as suddenly as it started. "What the heck was that kid?" She gasped, trying to catch her breath, as she looked at her belly. Unknown to her, as soon as she said 'kid' her belly grew a bit.  
  
Later  
  
Kimi sighed as she walked through the park, which seemed endless. She was rubbing her stomach as she did. "You know kid, I hope that, once you're born, you don't wail too much." Kimi chuckled. "My mom told me I could be quite the best when I wanted to, and I'm bet my little guy will develop my skills." She chuckled as she looed upward.  
  
Suddenly Kimi felt strange. "What the? Why do I feel heavier?" She looked and gasped as she saw that her stomach had grown twice its original size. "Wha the crap!?" She gasped as she fell on her rear.  
  
"What the crap?" She gasped. "How...I mean...I'm still having one aren't I? Just one kid?" She asked herself. No sooner did she say that, then her belly grew again.  
  
"Oh great." She panicked. "Where's Gaz when you need her? Darn you Timmy!"

Gaz got up and started walking quicker down the sidewalk in the park, but she never seemed to go anywhere. She was walking fast, but if felt like she was standing still.

Kimi was in the same predicament. As she started to walk faster, they seemed to move a lot slower. She was becoming very winded.

"This kid's gonna kill me", she sighed as he belly grew a bit. She finally noticed this.

"What the--?" she said, confused.

As Gaz started walking faster, she was also becoming very tired. She unknowingly repeated Kimi's words: "This kid's gonna kill me!" she said, wiping her sweat off her brow. With that her belly enlarged a bit.

"Oh, no!" she said, "Not again!"

Kimi stared at her belly for a minute. "What is going on? What is that baby doing?" Her tummy enlarged again. "What?" She said under her breath.

"Don't tell me this baby is going to get even larger on me now?" Gaz protested, remembering how her first dream went. He belly expanded again.

"Kid." Kimi said simply. Her belly grew.

"Baby." said Gaz. Hers grew, too.

They started to realize what was happening to them. They both took off running.

"Help! Help me!" Kimi screamed, "My baby is growing larger!" At that, her stomach grew even more.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Gaz screamed, "My tummy is growing again!" Gaz's stomach grew even larger, too.

They ran wildly, blindly into the forest of tress before them, as fast as they could with stomachs that were now almost ten times the size that they started out as.

Suddenly, they both ran into something that knocked them back onto their rears. They both screamed at the same time.

"My baby!" they both yelled. Their stomachs grew again. But something was strange. They heard each other.

As Kimi looked up she saw Gaz sitting in front of her!

As Gaz looked up she saw Kimi sitting in front of her!

"Kimi!"

"Gaz!"

"Help me!" They both said.

"Are you having the same problem I'm having?" Asked Gaz

"You mean everytime you say something about being pregnant, your belly grows?" Kimi said. Her belly grew again

"Yes!" Gaz said "Kimi listen to me! We have to stop saying these things about being pregnant!" Gaz's belly grew again.

"Yeah!" Kimi agreed, " If we don't stop, we could..."

"We could explode again!" Gaz said.

"Again?!" Kimi said. "You mean you already have once?"

"You mean you haven't already?" Gaz asked.

"Well, we need to stop talking about our babies!" Kimi yelled. Her stomach grew again.

"Well, then stop talking about or babies and we'll stop growing!" Gaz said as he stomach enlarged too. By now they were both around a mile wide. They could no longer move.

"I'm trying to stop talking about my baby!" Kimi yelled, growing a little larger again.

"Oh, no! I can't stop talking about my baby!" Gaz said

"I can't stop talking about my baby either!" Kimi yelled

Their stomachs grew again. By now they were gigantic. Gaz could see all the way to China. She was scared to death, it reminded her of her first dream. Now it was happening!

"I can't take much more of this! I need to give birth to this baby!" Just then Kimi's stomach grew twice.

"Kimi!" Gaz yelled, "Try not to say anything about the babies!" Gaz grew. "Oh, no!" She yelled, "I said something about the babies!" She grew again,

"D'oh! There goes my stomach again!" Gaz said as she grew again!

"Gaz be careful!" Kimi said, " Your stomach is larger than mine now!" Now Kimi grew again another two times. "Darn it!" She yelled.

"God, I hope we don't explode!" Gaz yelled.

"What do you mean EXPLODE?!" Kimi yelled back. By now they were both taking up half of the country each. The Air Force got called it, but nobody could take off because the runways were blocked.

"I had a dream like this once!" Gaz yelled back, "I grew and grew and grew (On each time she says "grew", she grows) and suddenly I exploded!"

"You mean we could get so large that we explode?!" Kimi yelled, "But what about the baby!?" She called as she grew again. Realizing she just messed up again, she tried to hit her forehead as she said "D'oh!" but she couldn't reach her head.

"Kimi! Just don't say anything about the baby!" Gaz said, and she grew.

"But Gaz!" Kimi yelled, "How can I not say anything about the baby if the baby is making everything I say be _about_ the baby!?!" And with that Kimi grew three times.

"Smooth," Gaz said.

"Shut up," Kimi snapped.

"What are we gonna do?" Gaz whined, "We can't stop saying things about being pregnant!" She grew again.

"And our bellies keep growing bigger!" Kimi cried and grew again.

"We I can't grow anymore Kimi!" Gaz yelled, "I don't think I could take it!"

Kimi yelled, "Let's just keep quiet! If we don't say anything, nothing will happen, right?"

"Right!" Gaz called, "Great idea, Kimi!"

They both held their lips shut so that they didn't say anything. It was hard, especially when the urge hit them as if they were contractions.

Suddenly Gaz's baby kicked. Hard.

"OW!" Gaz cried, " My belly!"

"What happened?" Kimi yelled, "Did the baby kick?"

Uh-oh.

They both exploded violently, so hard that the accompanying earthquake actually scared people in California and Japan.

Suddenly Kimi and Gaz found themselves lying on the ground next to each other. Except all they were were just heads. They screamed at each other and then at themselves.

"Where did our bodies go?" Kimi yelled.

"I don't know! Where did the babies go?" Gaz cried. They both slowly turned their heads away from each other.

There were two million babies standing right there in front of them.

All at once in unison they said "HI MOMMY!"

All of a sudden the all plopped down on their rears screwed up their faces and let out a thunderous wail that shook the ground all the through to the other side of the earth. All the babies broke rank and started running around. Some were still crying, some were screeching shrilly, some were fighting with each other, and some were running around franticly trying to figure out who their mommy was: "Was I with you, or were we different?"

As The Chaos ran rampant around them, Gaz and Kimi looked at each other, and then back at the scene and SCREAMED.  
  
Gaz woke up with a jolt again. "Holy Ciao" She thought to herself, it was just another crazy dream!

Tommy, who had become used to this by now, only woke up for a second to say, "It's okay, honey. It was just a dream, now try and get back to sleep."

Gaz decided Tommy was right. This baby was giving her weird dreams, and all she could do was just roll with it. She laid back down and went back to sleep.

Well, wait.

Gaz sat back up and looked at her belly.

"Baby" she said. It just sat there.

"Kid. Child. Belly. Pregnant." Nothing happened.

Gaz heaved a sigh of relief, snuggled up next to her husband, and fell back to sleep.

In another house:

Kimi woke up with a jolt. She was sweating profusely, and breathing heavily. She looked down at her self. She still had a body.

Timmy woke up quickly. "What?! What?! Is it time?! Is it time?!" He yelled nervously.

Kimi looked at him.

"No, no, it's okay." She said. "I just had the craziest dream."

Timmy wrinkled his eyebrows. "You know, I did too," he said, "I dreamed that two small people with wings and green and pink hair and glowy sticks were telling me that they love me and how proud of me they are, and that the baby is going to be a great person someday. They said they knew me since forever, but I swear I've never seen them in my life!"

"Wow," Kimi said, "That is weird."

"What did you dream about?" Timmy asked.  
Kimi tried to think back, but she'd already forgotten what it was that made her flip out so much.

"Nevermind," Kimi said confused. She laid back down and fell back to sleep.

Timmy didn't go right back to sleep however. He sat, staring at the ceiling for a while, thinking. If he'd never seen those two flying figures in his dream before, then why did they seem so familiar, and why were they so proud of him? And why did he feel so close to them, as if he'd known them practically all his life?

What if...?

Nah.

Timmy rolled over and went back to sleep, Hugging Kimi tightly. Kimi hugged him back.  
  
Suddenly the pink lamp's eyes opened.

"Whew! That was close!" it said quietly.

"Do you think he remembered us, Wanda?" the green alarm clock said.

"I don't think so, Cosmo." Wanda said. "Once you forget, you forget for good."

"I wish he didn't have to." Cosmo said sadly.

"Awww, me too, Big Daddy, but Timmy's a grown up, responsible, wonderful man, now." Wanda said, "Now lets get back to Fairy World and let our new daddy get some sleep."

"Okay Muffin!" Cosmo said as he poofed back.

Wanda looked at Timmy one last long time. "I'm proud of you, baby," she said before she poofed back to meet Cosmo.


	9. It's Time

Chapter 9  
  
It was a while since Gaz and Kimi has that nasty nightmare. As of right now, they feel their kid kicking right into themselves, which was noticed as Timmy, Kimi, and some other friends visited.

"Man, your kid is sure getting big, Gaz." remarked Dil. Gaz glares at him. "At least, from where I'm standing anyway."

"Well, they should be dued anytime now. The question is when." asked Tommy.

"Who knows? But with the way Kimi's acting, it may be now." said Timmy concerned.

"Timmy, shut it." snapped Kimi. Then she spoke normally. "Sorry, that's just the mood swing talking."

"I understand."

GIR ate some candy from a bowl nearby while Zim looks on. "So Gaz, I wondered what your daughter would looked like." Zim said.

"I told you, I told everyone. It's a boy." said Gaz annoyed.

"Oh sure. And I'm a human!" laughed Zim.

"Zim." said Tommy annoyed.

"What?" Zim asked.

Kimi cringes as her baby is still kicking. As she tries to not go crazy from it, she looks at Gaz, who is somewhat feeling the same pain. She looks worry.

"Gaz? May I speak to you please?" asked Kimi as she pulls Gaz into the Kitchen.

"So what do you want to talk about Kimi?" Gaz asked as she and Kimi went into the Kitchen.

"Well, I got a nightmare that has you in it. I don't know why but I felt that you and I shared it for some reason." said Kimi.

"Really? What is it about?" asked Gaz.

Kimi then explains her dream to Gaz who looks interested.

"If that's the case, I must have share the same dream as you are." replied Gaz.

"You're really?" Kimi asked. Gaz nodded. "Darn. I wondered how that happened?"

"Pure coincidenal I bet. I am not sure. But I bet we must share some sort of psychic link." Gaz said.

"What do you think?"

"Well, remember that you got pregnant the same month as I am? It was no coincidence, there must be a psychic link involved. Also, the mood swings we have as well as the things that happened in the past few months? There you go." Gaz said.

"Interesting. Maybe fate has got us to be friends ever since you met and fell for Tommy." Kimi suggested.

"Or maybe Zim was experimenting on me again." said Gaz with a frown.

"That too."

Tommy and Chuckie were sitting at the kitchen table talking later that day. It was sort of a deja vu for both of them, because they were doing it just like their parents had always done since they were little kids. Chuckie was doing a crossword puzzle as he listened to Tommy.

"So it's gonna be any day now, Chuckie." He said.

"Wow, man," Chuckie said, "I'm happy for you. You must be really excited."

"Yeah," Tommy said, "But I'm more worried than anything else."

"Worried?" Chuckie asked in disbelief, "You? Tommy Pickles? WORRIED?"

"Yeah, Chuckie." Tommy said, "I really am. I mean, think about it, Chuckie. I'm going to be a _daddy_! I'm so happy, but I'm scared at the same time, Chuckie. Really, really scared."

"And you don't know what to do." Chuckie said understandingly.

"Exactly! I have no idea how my dad ever did it! Or how your dad did it, or how Mr. DeVille did it..."

"Especially Mr. Deville," Chuckie snickered. "Lil by herself is enough of a handful! Just add Phil to that!"

Tommy laughed. That kinda made him feel better.

"So, are you going to ask Lil the question like we talked about?" Tommy asked.

"I donno, Tommy, it's just so...so..."

"You're nervous, too, huh?" Tommy smiled.

"Well, DUH!" Chuckie snickered.

Gaz walked into the room. She was stiff and walked like it. She whined with every step she took.

"Honey?" Tommy asked, "You feeling okay?"

"NO!" Gaz yelled. Tommy immediately shut up.

"Er," Chuckie said nervously, getting up, "I think I'd better get out of here while I still can."

"Alright, Chuckie see you later." Tommy said as his friend sprinted to the front door fumbling for his car keys.

Gaz's headache was out of control. As she stood with her head hanging over the kitchen sink, little white streaks in her eyes started floating across her field of vision.

"Great," Gaz thought to herself, "I'm having a migraine."

She felt very dizzy as if she were moving, but she knew she wasn't. She looked up to see everything standing still, but her body felt like she was on a Tilt-A-Whirl. She felt nauseas.

Suddenly the phone rang. LOUD. Like the ringing bored through her eardrums like a drill. Gaz picked the phone up off the counter and threw it at the wall. The front covering broke off.

Tommy got up to pick his broken phone up. "What was that all about?!" He asked.

"DON'T TOUCH IT." Gaz's voice thundered. She walked over to go pick it up. She was fine until she tried to bend over.

"Tommy, get that for me." She whined.

"Okay," Tommy bent down to pick it up.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH IT." Gaz thundered again.

"But you just said..."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pick it up!"

Tommy started to stare at the phone hard, grunting. His face started to turn red.

"What in the name of Zelda are you doing?" Gaz asked.

"Well, you wanted me to pick it up, but you don't want me to touch it." Tommy said, "So now I'm trying to do it with my mind!"

"Tommy," Gaz said, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Well," Tommy said under his breath, "ridiculous times call for ridiculous measures."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Gaz thundered again.

"Er, nothing Honey, I'm just gonna pick it up now." Tommy reached over, picked it up, and put it back on the counter. Gaz threw a fit.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!" She said

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Fine, honey, I don't care, call your security on me. I don't care."

Gaz walked up to him cracking her knuckles. "Oh I don't need security for this." She said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh, goody! Company!" Gaz said cheerily, skipping off to the door to the best of her ability.

Tommy just stood there, wondering what just happened.  
As Gaz opened the door, Timmy and Kimi were standing there. Kimi was scowling and had her arms crossed stiffly.

Timmy looked like a scared Chihuahua.

"Timmy Turner!" Gaz said cheerily as she hugged his neck. Timmy turned blue.

"Gaz! Gaz I can't breathe!"

"But you're still talking." Gaz said.

"No, I can't breathe _in_!" Timmy wheezed.

"Then it won't be long, now." Kimi grumbled.

"Come on in, you two!" Gaz said cheerfully as bluebirds fluttered around her head.

"Well, actually," Timmy said catching his breath, "We're just stopping back by for a second to--"

"GET YOUR HAPPY ARSE IN HERE." Gaz thundered. The birds flew off in terror.

"Okay, that was freaky," Timmy said to Kimi as they walked in.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kimi snapped, "Are you saying I'm freaky too? Huh?! Freak?!"

"Oh, Nevermind!" Timmy said on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Gaz and Kimi both stormed into the kitchen. Tommy was finishing up his cup of coffee.

"OUT!" Kimi and Gaz said.

"Yipe!" Tommy squeaked as he ran out of the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Gaz and Kimi broke down laughing.

"Bahaha! Did you see the way he took off?" Kimi laughed. "Pure gold!"

"I know! He looked like he was going to lay a brick." Gaz laughed. "We need to borrow one of his cameras and get this all on film one of these days!"

"Yeah," Kimi agreed, "We'll call it, 'The Frantic Husbands!'"

"Or how about, 'My husband, the Flash!'" Gaz added.

"Did you see how Timmy looked?" Kimi said, chucking.

"Before, or after I cut off his air supply?" Gaz laughed.

"During!" Kimi said, and they both sat down, laughing hysterically.

"We're still going to tell them that we were pranking them most of the time after we have the kids right?" Kimi continued.

"Oh, of course," Gaz said, "It's only fair."

Meanwhile Tommy and Timmy were sitting in the living room, plopped down on the couch.

"So did you get any sleep last night?" Timmy asked.

"Not a wink," Tommy answered, "What about you?"

"Same," Timmy replied. They both heaved sighs. "Kimi's been having weird dreams lately, and she's been waking up screaming and crying."

"Been there, done that, got the T-shirt, have the soundtrack." Tommy replied.

"And she's been kicking and punching in her sleep, too!" Timmy said, rubbing his side. "Man, she's got a mean left hook."

"Gaz bites in her sleep," Tommy said, pinching his eyes together.

"Oh, man," They both said.

Back in the kitchen, Kimi and Gaz were talking and laughing.

"One day," Kimi laughed, "I drove Timmy nuts with all these cravings I was supposed to be having, and he was running around all day trying to get me all of this stuff!"

"Oh, man," Gaz laughed, 'and then what?""

"Well, he finally got home with everything I said I wanted, and then I was like, 'Nah, Nevermind, I'm not hungry anymore!'" Kimi started laughing again.

"Gawd, Kimi, you're terrible!" Gaz chuckled.

"Well, You don't think I was really going to eat a chili cheeseburger with asparagus smothered in teriyaki sauce and Cool Whip, did you?" Kimi said, and they both started laughing hysterically again.

They both were laughing so hard that Kimi felt something weird happen. She stopped laughing.

"Oh boy." she said as she stood up.

"What?" Gaz said still laughing, "Did your baby kick?"

"Nuh-uh." Kimi said, extremely worried. "I think...I think...I think my water just broke!"

Gaz started laughing again. "HAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one, but you can't prank me, Kimi. Try it on the boys, see what they say! Hawhawhaw..."

Just then, Gaz felt something weird too. She stopped laughing.

"Oh God." she said.

"What?" Kimi asked.

"I think my water just broke too!"

Timmy and Tommy rushed into the kitchen.

"We heard the whole thing!" Tommy said, "You're sneaky little...what's wrong?"

Gaz grabbed Tommy. "It's TIME!" she said.

Timmy was annoyed. "That's not funny!" He said, "We spend Nine months catering to everything, and you jerk us around all the time! Well, not you've gone too far!"

Kimi grabbed Timmy. "NO." Kimi said strongly, "It's really time!! Both of our waters just broke!"

"Yeah, sure." Timmy said rolling his eyes. As he rolled them, his eyes met a little mess on the floor.

"OH MY GOD, THEY'RE NOT KIDDING!" Timmy jumped about a foot in the air.

"WHAT?!" Tommy yelled, turning to Gaz, "You mean, it's really time?!"

"YES!" Gaz yelled, almost crying, "It's happening!"

Timmy and Tommy flipped.

"AAACK! What are we gonna do?!" Timmy said, grabbing the sides of his face.

"I donno!!" Tommy yelled, "I know where supposed to do something really important, but what?! WHAT IS IT!?!"

"TAKE US TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW!" Kimi yelled.

"RIGHT!" Timmy and Tommy yelled they turned around and tried to run off, but they only ran straight into each other. "Ow!" they both said.

Kimi and Gaz were crying and hugging each other.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" She wailed, "If I hadn't had that idea of pranking them, we wouldn't be in labor right now! I'm so sorry, Kimi!!"

"It's my fault too!" Kimi cried, "I played along, and now I'm paying for it! I'm sorry Gaz!"

"I'm sorrier Kimi!"

"No I'm sorrier Gaz!"

And they both broke down into hysterics again, but crying this time.

"Where are my car keys?!" Timmy yelled, jumping off of the couch.

"Where's my car?!" Tommy yelled, running around in circles like a scared bear.

"Where's anything?!" Timmy yelled, with his eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry, Gaz!" Kimi continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry too, Kimi!" Gaz did too.

"STOP!" Tommy yelled trying to get a hold of the situation. "Okay, let's think logically about this. Our wives are in labor, so what do we do?"

Timmy tried to think, "Uuh...uuh...Order a hot dog?!"

"No!" Tommy said, "We need to get them into the cars and take them to the hospital."

"Right!" Timmy said, "Maybe we should take one car, though, so that we don't have to make two trips!"

"What are you talking about, Timmy?" Tommy said, "If we all pile into one car, it'll just be one trip!"

"GAAAH!" Timmy caterwauled, "I can't think right now, Tommy! Don't make me think!"

"Okay, we'll take my car, because it's right out side!" Tommy said.

"But my car's right outside, too!" Timmy said, "Let's take my car!"

"But my car has a full tank of gas in it!" Tommy said.

"Well, let's take Kimi's car! It's fast!" Timmy said.

"But Kimi's car only seats two, and it's not even here!" Tommy yelled.

"But it's fast!"

"But it's not here!"

"Hey, wait a minute..." Timmy said looking around, "Where did the girls go?"

Tommy looked around too. "YAAAAGH!" He yelled, "They disappeared!"

Timmy ran over to the door, "No, they're trying to get in the car!"

"Whose car?!" Tommy yelled.

"Your car!" Timmy said back.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!!" Tommy yelled.

"Stop the Madness!" Kimi yelled, trying to get in the car. Gaz was trying to push herself into the driver's seat of the little red Cavalier, without much luck.

"I can't fit in the car!!!" She wailed, "I'm too faaaaaattt!!"

"Uh, let's take your car," Tommy said.


	10. The Arrival

Chapter 10

Tommy drove like a maniac to the hospital as Timmy keeps looking in the back to see that Kimi and Gaz are okay. He is on the cellphone as he does.

"Yeah! I'm serious! They're going into labor soon! Come to the hospital, quick!!!!!" yelled Timmy.

"Timmy, don't yelled at dad on the phone!" exclaimed Kimi.

"Too late, I think he fainted." said Timmy.

Then Kimi freaks out again. "Ouch! Darn, make it stopped!!!!"

"Darn it Tommy, are we there yet????" cried out Gaz in pain.

"Almost there." yelled Tommy as the hospital gets closer.

"About time! I'm going to exploded!!!" freaked out Gaz.

Tommy pushed the driving pedal...a bit too hard as the car crashed almost arriving. Luckily, it wasn't too bad and no one was hurt.

"Oops, too much, I guess." said Tommy nervously.

"You guess???" asked Gaz sarcastically.

They all walked up to the admitance desk.

"Yes, may I help you?" The clerk smiled.

"I'm under Kimi Watanabe-Finster-Turner!" Kimi huffed a little as a contraction, gently this time, went by.

The clerk checked the computer. "I'm sorry maam, we only have a Kimi Turner here."

Kimi sighed. "That's me!"

The clerk was confused. "Are you sure?"

A contraction hits Kimi hard. Fumming with rage at how long and pointless this is being, she grabs the clerk by the shirt and growls. "Listen Bud! I'm Kimi Turner and this kid is hurting me like H#$ so either you admit me in or else things are going to get really ugly here."

The clerk gulpped and nodded. Kimi let her go as a wheelchair was brought up. Kimi sat in as she was pushed to her room. Timmy followed.

Gaz walked up next. "Eh...may I have your name please?"

Gaz sighed. "Gaz Membrane Pickles."

Suddenly everyone in the room gasped and they all crowded her. "Oh REALLY! Membrane! THE Membrane?" They asked.

Gaz moaned. "Not here...not now." Suddenly a contraction hit. She growled. "OK! I get it! My dad's famous! Now, if you don't all buzz off right now, you're going to be watching reruns from an iron lung!"

Everyone backed away. Then a wheelchair was brought up, Gaz sat in it and was wheeled to her room. Tommy followed.

As soon as the pregnant women went to their rooms with their husbands, the family and friends of the two came in.

"Tell us! Is there where my daughter going to have her baby???" asked Prof. Membrane franctically.

"Never mind that! Is this where my daughter in law having her kid???" asked Mr. Turner.

Lots of screaming, cursing, and sounds of broken bones are heard.

"Mrs. Pickles, please stop strangling your husband!" yelled a doctor so loud that everyone in the hospital can hear him.

"Mrs. Turner, please stop strangling your husband!" yelled a nurse so loud that the same thing happens.

"In other words, yes." said Dil.

"Well, they are in a violent mood right now so I want you all to stay here until this is taken care of." said the clerk.

"Well, at least we'd spared the pain." remarked Dib.

"Not funny, Dib." said Susie.

"Who said I was?"

"I am confused. How does this ritual of child birth works?" asked Zim who has no idea since Irkens were still born tube-like.

"Shall I do the birds and the bees this time?" asked Prof. Membrane.

"No!" yelled everyone but Zim and Prof. Membrane.

"All right! Geez!"

More screaming and slapping is heard as the progress continues.

"Sounds like your sister just slapped Timmy." Phil said.

"You think?" asked Chuckie sarcastically.

"I just hope Tommy and Timmy got life insurance. Didi went nuts when Tommy was born." Stu said.

"Hey, I didn't try to hurt you!" protested Didi annoyed.

"So, who's for a card game until this is over?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm in. This may take a while." said Angelica.

"Or in Timmy and Tommy's case, a lot." remarked Trixie.

As Kimi sat in her delivery room, she tensed up and screamed. Her arms flailed around wildly, whacking Timmy down.

"Are you having a contraction, Kimi?" Her doctor asked.

"GAW!" Kimi yelled, "No but I think Gaz is!"

Timmy got up, rubbing his nose. "How in the heck do you know that?" He said.

Kimi screamed again and a contraction ripped her this time.

"THAT ONE'S MINE!!!" She yelled.

"Make it stop!!" Timmy yelled.

Back with Gaz, Tommy was holding her hand.

"Okay honey, you need to start doing your breathing" Tommy said tenderly.

"SHUT UP!" Gaz yelled, "I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU BUTT-HEAD!!"

"Don't worry, they always say that," the doctor said.

Gaz had another contraction, and her back arched up high and she screamed shrilly.

Kimi kicked and screamed and swore a blue streak.

"Kimi! Watch your mouth!" Timmy said.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, "Oh, GAWD I'm gonna KILL Tommy!"

"What?" Timmy yelped, "What are you talking about?"

"Try not to do that anymore, Gaz," the doctor said

"GO FALL ON A SCALPEL!" Gaz yelled.

"Gaz, please!" Tommy said, "Try and keep your composure!"

"Shut up, Tommy! Shut up or I'm going to--" A contraction cut her off. She grabbed Tommy's hand.

She screamed and squeezed Tommy's hand hard. Tommy screamed.

"Aw, GAWD that hurt, that hurt, that HURT!" Tommy yelled.

"SUCK IT UP, YOU BIG WEENIE!" Gaz yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN!!"

Gaz had another contraction...

...And so did Kimi. At the same time. The pain was doubled for the both of them.

Kimi grabbed Timmy and ground her face into his.

"YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH FROM NOW ON!!" She screamed.

"But..." Timmy gulped.

Kimi had another contraction, this time right after the other. Since she still had Timmy in her clutches, she threw the only thing she could. Him.

Timmy hit the other wall of the hospital room upside down.

"AUUUWWHHH!" He groaned, "My back!"

Gaz felt the baby kick hard as he had another contraction.

"Will you quit that?!" She yelled.

"Okay, Gaz! This is it!" The doctor yelled to her, "Start pushing!"

Gaz pushed with all her might as she had another contraction. Her face turned red, and sweat beaded on her forehead.

She stopped as the contraction ended.

"You're doing great, Gaz!" Tommy said, "You're doing really great!"

"If you ever do this to me again, I'll KILL YOU!" Gaz growled at Tommy.

"They always say that, too," The doctor said, not really helping.

"Okay, Kimi!" her doctor said, "I need you to start pushing!"

Kimi pushed on her contraction, but it hurt too much.

"Oh, GAWD!" She cried out in pain, "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, Kimi!" Timmy yelled, "You can do it baby! I know you can!"

"Thanks Timmy," Kimi said smiling, but then she scowled as she grabbed Timmy again, "But if you ever do this to me again, I'll castrate you with a butter knife!"

Gaz huffed and puffed and pushed. She ground her teeth together hard, and screamed.  
"Wait a minute!" Tommy yelled. He reached into a bag and pulled out a video camera.

"You've got to be KIDDING me!" Gaz yelled.

"Don't worry, honey!" Tommy said as he pressed record, "It's just for home movies!"  
Gaz grabbed the camera out of Tommy's hand and threw it at him. It barely missed him and shattered up against the wall.

"Aw!" Tommy whined as he looked at the broken machine.

Gaz screamed as she started to push for a contraction again.

Kimi started pushing again, but the doctor told her to stop.

"Kimi stop! Stop!" The doctor said, holding up his hand.

"What?!" She said.

"We have a problem," The doctor said.

"What?" Kimi asked, worried, "What is it?"

"The baby is in the breech position!" The doctor said.

"What's that?" Timmy asked.

"That would be butt-first, Mr. Turner"

"Is that bad?" Timmy asked.

"Uh, YEAH!" Kimi yelled.

"I'm gonna have to go in and try to straighten it out." The doctor said.

"WHAT?!" Kimi yelled.

The doctor snapped a new pair of gloves on.

"Cover me," he said, "I'm going in."

Back with Gaz

Gaz was breathing hard and was full of sweet, Tommy was right behind her. 

"Ok Gaz, we're almost there. I'm going to have to need you to push again. You ready?" The doctor asked.

Gaz breathed a little hard, then she grabbed Tommy by the shirt collar. "Ready." They both said.

"Ok, now...push!" The doctor called.

Gaz pushed hard with the contraction. "GHAAAAAAAA!" She screamed. Soon the contraction passed and she stopped pushing and she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh god!" She moaned.

"Oh, I can see the head. Just one more push Gaz." The Doc said happily.

"About time." Gaz growned.

"No kidding." Tommy chuckled.

"Ok...now...PUSH!" The doctor said.

Gaz pushed again her very hardest as the contraction hit. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed, which actually cracked a mirror and the window, startling the nurse standing next to it.

Soon she was done and she let out a huge sigh of relief again. She looked and saw the doctor hold her baby. "Well, you have a cute little..."

"Boy?" Tommy and Gaz asked excitedly.

The doctor chukled. "Nope, a girl!" She smiled.

"WHAT?" The two gasped.

The doctor rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me, expected a boy huh?" She laughed as she handed the baby to its parents.

The two smiled. Suddenly Gaz's eyes bugged out. "GHAAAA!" She panted. "What the he# was that?"

The doctor looked. "Well get ready again, it looks like another ones a' commin'."

"WHAT?" The Pickles gasped as a nurse took their daughter.

"It's twins!" The doctor declared.

Tommy and Gaz were speechless. The Gaz glared at Tommy. She pulled him by the collar and strangled him. "YOU CREEP! YOU INSENSITIVE!" Suddenly a contraction hit and she let go of Tommy and screamed.

Back with Kimi

Kimi moaned as a contraction hit hard. "Ok, I straightened out the baby...now it's time for you to push."

"FINALLY!" Kimi moaned.

"YEAH!" Timmy cheered.

"Ok Kimi, you're going to have to push on the next contraction." The doctor explained.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Let's get this overwitHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as a contraction hit hard. As soon as it passed she panted.

Timmy had his hands over his ears. Kimi glared. "You listen to my screams or so help me!" She growled as she balled up a fist.

Timmy uncovered his ears and smiled nervously.

Suddenly another contraction hit and Kimi screamed.

At that same moment Gaz was also pushing for her second kid.

"Ok Kimi..." Her doctor said.

"Ok Gaz." Her docotr stated.

"You're going to have to push one more time." They both said at the same time.

Both girls nodded, both full of sweet and panting hard. Their husbands ready for one last shot of pain.

"Ok..." Both doctors said at the same time. "PUSH!"

Kimi and Gaz pushed their hardest and screamed so loud that all the windows on their floor smashed apart.

When it was all over, their doctors held a bundle of joy.

"It's a boy!" Kimi's doctor declared.

"It's another girl!" Gaz's doctor declared.

"WHAT!" Tommy and Gaz gasped. They looked at each other and sighed. Soon both their kids were brought to them, both wrapped in pink blankets. They looked and their children and smiled as Gaz held them. Tommy took out a small digital picture camera and took some snap shots.

"What are we to name them?" Tommy asked.

Gaz shrugged. "Well I did have some back ups...just in case." She smiled to the left child. "She'll be Kerrigan." Then she smiled at the right child. "And she'll be Molly."

"I like that." Tommy smiled.

With Kimi and Timmy, they smiled and admired their little son. "What should we name him?" Timmy asked.

"Isn't obvious. After your best friend. Tommy!" Kimi declared.

"Tommy Turner? I like the sound of that!" Timmy smirked.


	11. New Beginnings

Chapter 11

A few days later....

The friends and family of Tommy, Gaz, Kimi, and Timmy sing happy birthday to the new borns, Kerrigan and Molly Pickles and Tommy Turner. As soon as they're done, they begin the party.

"Yep. Looks like your son Tommy is going to go through the same stuff I went through with Phil and Lil." Betty said with a smirk.

"Oh I don't know about that. Tommy took care of things like this before, he could do it again." observed Didi.

"So Gaz? Are the moon swings gone?" asked Dil nervously.

"Only when I want them!" snapped Gaz. Dil gulped a bit and Gaz laughed. "Just kidding. They're gone. We'd back to normally. Though I rather not go through that again."

"Oh, I don't know about that." said Tommy with a smirk.

"Tommy. I just gave birth to twins. Save it for later." said Gaz with a sigh.

"Just kidding!" laughed Tommy.

"You!" laughed Gaz as she punches her husband in the shoulder with one hand since

the other is holding her daughter Kerrigan while Tommy held Molly.

"Wow! Neat! This is my grandson! Photo opp!" shrieked Mr. Turner as he tries to get his camera to work. But he drops it and broke it. "No!!!!! My photo opp!!!"

Kimi, holding little Tommy, laughed along with Timmy.

"Man, this family is going to get a whole lot interesting." remarked Kimi.

"Tell me about it." remarked Timmy.

"You think we should get a babysitter for our son when he's old enough to have one?" asked Kimi.

"I don't see why not. Though some fuzzy thoughts in my head said that is a bad idea but I chose to ignore them." replied Timmy. "Don't know why I have them."

Trixie and Remy, Remy once again tied up and gagged, were at the party as well. Trixie smirked as the boy she was once attracted to say hello to his friends.

"I hope to have kids of my own someday. Wouldn't you agreed, Remy?" Trixie asked her boyfriend.

Remy mumbled agreement though some groans is added in the mix.

Tommy sighs as he let his mother hold onto his daughter as he goes somewhere in his home to think to himself. Stu noticed and goes over to him.

"Tommy, what's wrong? I thought you should be happy you got kids of your own." replied Stu.

"I know, but Gaz and I was hoping for a boy. We really do and we were going to named him after Grandpa." replied Tommy.

"Oh, not to worry. You can save it for next time." Stu replied.

Tommy cringes as he remembers the whole trouble Gaz's birth has given him.

"Okay, maybe not next time." Stu added.

Gaz and Tommy smiled at their daughters as they placed them inside their play pen area. Timmy and Kimi smiled at their son as they put him inside.

The three children looked at each other and smiled as they crawled around. Molly and Tommy started to play around while Kerrigan saw a little plastic toy screwdriver and a smile came across her face.

The End...for now!


End file.
